Crazier
by caught in the wind
Summary: Miley & Nick were best of friends, then one day they broke apart. Years pass, Miley gets bullied by Selena, who happens to be Nick's girlfriend. Miley's broken, and Nick's teaching her to love with a broken heart
1. Chapter 1: Hello, Goodbye

Miley's Point Of View:

I hate Mondays. Stupid, boring, pointless Mondays. I mean, what are they for? Oh yeah, learning. Pffft. Yeah, right. Suddenly, my phone started to vibrate violently on my bed side table, I picked it up and check the caller ID: Mitchie.

"Hi, Mithie" I yawned, half asleep.

"Good Mornin' sleepyhead! Are you even awake yet?" she questioned.

"Of course I am!" I sighed, jumping out of bed.

"You better be, I'm just on your front step right now!" she giggled.

Oh no.

"What?!" I checked the time: 7: 45.

Mitchie laughed on her side of the phone, "Let me guess," she giggled, "Your not ready yet?"

"No! I better go, Mitch. I'll see you in a sec. I'll be right down, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Mitchie grinned, then hung up.

I sprang to my closet and pulled out my jeans.

"Miley!" My mom yelled from downstairs, "Mitchie is here!"

"Okay, I'll be right down!" I yelled back.

I pulled on my jeans and an old white top I found at the back of my closet. After putting on my new converses, I ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Miley Stewart get down here right now! Your going to be late!" My mom called.

"I'm coming!" I shouted, scrambling down the stairs.

"There you are!" Mitchie smiled.

My mom handed me some burnt toast and kissed my cheek, "Have a great day at school, girls," she said, smiling at us both, "Don't get into any trouble!"

"We wont!" me and Mitchie said in unison.

As we walked down my street, Mitchie went to straight to her latest date details on Joe.

"He was so romantic! He sang to me. It was so sweet. Then he gave me a rose and we _kissed _and it was just amazing!" Mitchie said happily.

"Wow." I smirked.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"You really like this guy" I said.

"Duh!" Mitchie smiled.

"Okay, cool." I grinned.

Mitchie looked at me curiously, "Miley, what is it?!" she asked.

"Its just…you, in a _relationship_!" I told her, "You always used to say how you hated boys, especially Joe, and now you're going out with him! It's so weird…"

Mitchie thought for a moment. "Oh" she shrugged.

"You don't think it's weird?" I asked.

"No." Mitchie grinned, "I think…I think…"

"You think what?" I asked.

"I think I'm in _love _with Joe Gray!" Mitchie burst.

"_WHAT_?!" I screamed.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked me, searching me face.

"Love is a big word, Mitch." I said, almost gasping for breath.

"So?" she asked, a little mad.

"Well, are you sure you're ready to say it?" I questioned.

Mitchie had to think for a moment, but then nodded. "Sure I am" she grinned.

All the way to school silence fell upon us. I couldn't think of anything to say. Mitchie, in _love_? Something must be wrong here…

"So…"Mitchie began, "Are you cool with that?".

"Of course I am, silly!" I promised.

"So why aren't we talking?"

I sighed, "I don't know. Let's talk now."

Mitchie suddenly hugged me, "Promise…Promise you'll always be my best friend no matter what. Promise me, okay?" she asked into my chest.

"You know I will, Mitch, always and forever" I promised.

"Good" Mitchie smiled, pulling away from the hug.

As we entered school, we noticed a huge crowd gathering around in the hall. Without even thinking, me and Mitchie went to go and check what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on?" I asked Lily.

"Selena's what's going on" Lily said, pointing to the front of the crowd.

"What's she doing this time?" Mitchie asked.

"She's talking Nick details" Lily sighed.

"Ew" I muttered.

"Wait, then why are you standing around and watching, Lily? I thought you hated Selena?" Mitchie thought aloud.

"I do" Lily said, "But my locker is right next to where she's standing and I need my books!"

Later, in class, me and Mitchie secured our seats at the back of the class room. Selena soon entered with her 'friends' and they began to head straight for us. Great.

"Hey, losers" Selena giggled, "Why did you two even bother to come into school today?".

"Why did you even bother to put any make-up on, Selena? It just makes you look more fake!" I grinned.

Mitchie smirked and gave me a high-five.

"Loser." Selena hissed and hurried to her seat as Ms. Clapp entered the class room.

"Welcome, class. Today we're going to be working on poetry." Ms. Clapp informed us.

As soon as the word 'poetry' was said, the class moaned-all except me. Call me weird, but I _love _poetry, but, clearly, no one else in my class did.

"Poetry is fun!" Ms. Clapp said, trying to make the class brighten up, "Um, Miss. Stewart, you love poetry, don't you?".

Oh. My. God.

The class started to giggle. Great.

"Um…well…it's okay, I guess" I blushed, sinking down into my seat.

"See? Miss. Stewart has a wonderful talent when it comes to poetry. In fact, why don't you read one of your amazing poems out, Miley?" Ms. Clapp asked me.

"I'd rather not" I flushed, sinking so slow that my thin was touching the table in front of me.

"We'd _love_ to hear your poems, Miley" Selena smiled evilly.

"Oh, yeah. Go on, read them out!" Selena's evil boyfriend, Nick Gray, smiled.

"I…I don't want to" I said, holding me hands up in front of me.

"Please, Miley?" Ms. Clapp asked.

Slowly, knowing I was defeated, I walked up to the front of the class ignoring all the whispers which were going on around me.

Ms. Clapp handed me my book and I stared at the evil words which were staring back at me. _I'd _created these evil words and now I totally regretted working hard on my English.

"Read it!" Kevin Gray called from his seat; loudly.

All of a sudden, the whole class started chanting: "Read it, read it, read it!".

"Calm down, class!" Ms. Clapp ordered.

I sighed and began to read.

"There's always gunna be another mountain,

I'm always gunna wanna make it move,

Always gunna be a up hill battle,

Sometimes I'm gunna have to loose,

Ain't about how fast I get there,

Ain't about what's waiting on the side,

Life's a climb."

Ms. Clapp began to clap proudly, and Mitchie copied her, but the rest of the class stayed silent.

I started to beg the ground to swallow me up. I wanted to run home, go into my bedroom, get under my covers and never come back out again.

"That was amazing!" Mitchie cheered.

The rest of the class looked at her weird.

"That _was_ amazing, Miley. You should be proud of yourself!" Ms. Clapp, now my least favourite teacher, grinned and gestured for me to go back to my seat.

"That was great, Miles!" Mitchie whispered as I sat down in my seat.

"No it wasn't!" I protested, "It was horrible!"

"Don't say that, Miley!" Nick Gray whispered to me, "You know it was much worse that that!"

I suddenly felt upset, and dropped my head into my hands.

"Miles, are you alright?" Mitchie asked.

"Is something wrong, Mitchie?" Ms. Clapp asked.

"Yes" Mitchie said, "I think there is something wrong with Miley."

"I'm fine" I lied, giving Ms. Clapp my best fake smiled.

After class, Mitchie dragged me into the toilets.

"What was wrong with you in class?!" she asked.

"It was nothing, just a little embarrassment!" I told her.

"Why would you be embarrassed?! Your poem was out-of-this world amazing! So don't let Selena or Nick get you down, okay?" Mitchie asked.

I nodded slowly.

But, deep down, something else was hurting and I wasn't sure what it was…


	2. Chapter 2: Remember Me?

Mitchie's point of view:

I hated seeing Miley upset. She was always so confident. Seeing her like this was like being sucked into an alternative universe were everything was different. Nick had caused this! I hated him and Selena so much. Stupid popular. They made me sick.

"Mitch?" Miley mumbled, playing with her fingers.

"Yeah?" I asked, concerned.

"Do you _really _think my poem was good?"

"Is that a trick question?" I giggled.

"It was that bad?" Miley whined.

"No, no! It was amazing! I mean it!" I promised her, hand on heart.

"How do I know you're not just saying that because you're my best friend?" Miley asked.

"Because I'm promising you! Don't you believe me?" I said.

"I think I do…" Miley mumbled.

"Miles," I began, "If you really like writing poems and songs and stuff why are you so embarrassed to show them to people? You have an amazing talent!"

"If I have an 'amazing talent' why did no one clap for me, or at least say my poem was good?" she asked me.

"I don't know. All I know is that your poem _was _good."

Miley sighed and started to get some books out of her locker.

"Something's bothering you." I said, it wasn't really a question.

Miley's point of view:

I froze. How did Mitchie know these things?

"Nothing's wrong with me" I lied.

"Yes there is, Miles!" Mitchie objected.

"Hey, losers!" Joe laughed as he came over and kissed Mitchie on the cheek.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Joe!" I smiled.

Joe was the only Gray brother I liked. He was sweet and treated me and Mitchie like people and not dirt.

"So, what have you girls been up to?" Joe asked.

"Miley read out her _amazing _poem in English! But your stupid brother and his girlfriend told her it was horrible!" Mitchie told him.

I ducked my head quickly and stared at my feet. I could feel my cheeks going bright red.

"Really? Nick's not the same these days. He's so…not Nick." Joe sighed.

"Not Nick?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, the _real _Nick, my _real _brother, wouldn't dream of doing this to Miley! She's a family friend!" Joe grinned, I could feel him staring at me.

I looked up and sighed, "Being a family friend and living on the same street as you is clearly not enough to make Nick or Kevin like me."

"Just ignore them!" Joe told me.

"How?" I asked, "They always…always act as if I'm nothing to them. I remember when we were 5 and we used to play in your garden and we were all _best_ _friends_. Now, it's like we are worst enemies!"

"Don't say that, Miles," Joe muttered "I'm sure my brothers will come around."

"When?" I asked bitterly.

"Miles…" Joe sighed.

Selena's point of view:

Lunch. My favourite time of day. Why? Because I get to sit with all my friends! I watched as Miley and Mitchie pathetically entered the cafeteria laughing about some lame joke which the found funny.

"Look at them losers!" I scoffed.

"Selena, don't be like that." Joe mumbled.

"What did you just say?" I asked, offended.

"What I'm trying to say is those girls are really nice once you get to know them." Joe pathetically told me.

"You're just saying that because your going out with a that Mitchie girl!" Harper, my best friend, chuckled.

"So what if I am? She's really nice. And so is her friend, Miley. Don't you remember, Nick? Miley used to be your best friend and—"

I cut Joe off, "What?!" I yelled.

"It's nothing!" Nick muttered.

"Actually, it _is _something! Nick and Miley used to be best friends when we were younger. Me and Kevin liked Miley to and we all used to play in my garden and—"

I cut Joe off again, "Nick, is this true?" I asked, totally and completely shocked.

Nick nodded slowly.

"Fantastic!" I said sarcastically, "Why don't you go and sit with your loser friends, then?"

"No, I don't want to. It was ages ago, Selena. Drop it!" Nick sighed.

I bit my tongue to stop me saying things I should've said, "Okay" I muttered.

Nick's point of view:

Why did Joe have to bring that up?

He can be so annoying sometimes. Kevin was staying understandably quiet for this topic as it wasn't our favourite. But it was clearly Joe's.

"Can we stop talking about this now?" I asked hopefully.

Selena turned to head to me and watched me with her deep brown eyes, "Why?" she asked.

I sighed, "Just because there's better things to talk about…?"

"Like…?" Selena asked.

I knew what she was doing-she was trying to annoy me. She was trying to find out as much as she could about my childhood past so that maybe one day she could use it against me.

Miley's Point Of View:

Mitchie sat down next to me and we began to eat. I watched the popular table in awe. All the girls were so beautiful; Harper had pretty, soft brown hair that was super straight and edgy, Gabriella **(A/N: Out of High School Musical)** had a bit of Indian in her, her skin was tanned and she had wonderful, healthy bouncy hair that flew down her shoulders freely.

Then there was Selena. The girl that every girl in this school wanted to be. Even…even me. I know that sounds so stupid and weird, but she was so beautiful and so perfect…

"Miley!" Mitchie said as she waved her hand in front of my face, "Is anybody there?"

I snapped out of it, "Huh?" I asked.

"You were staring at the Demon table!" Mitchie giggled planting a piece of pizza in her mouth.

"I was?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You _know _you were, Miles." Mitchie grinned.

I shrugged and started to drink my water. The next thing I knew was Selena, Gabriella Montez, and Harper standing over me and Mitchie.

"Hi, losers" Harper giggled.

"Miley, have you _saw_ what you're wearing? Did you dress in the dark or something this morning?" Selena asked me.

Mitchie's point of view:

I was expecting Miley to make a killer come back, but instead she looked at her clothes in shame and shook her head.

"Oh, well you just have really bad fashion sense then!" Selena giggled and poured her Coke all over Miley's head and walked off.

"Selena! You…you…" I screamed trying to think of a word that would hurt Selena.

Joe ran over to Miley and wiped her with a cloth.

"Are you okay, Miles?" Joe asked her.

Miley looked liked she was going to faint. She was shaking and her hair was wet.

"Miley.." I said as I gave her hand a tight squeeze.

I glanced over the 'Popular Table' Nick was watching us, the jerk, and I couldn't read the expression on his face, he was emotionless.

Joe give Miley a comforting smile, "You okay?" he asked her.

Miley nodded quickly.

Joe sighed and kissed me cheek "Bye, guys" he said, and walked off.

Nick's Point of view:

I watched as Joe tried to wipe all the Coke out of Miley's hair. I don't know what I felt. It was weird. I didn't know whether to feel sorry for Miley or to be happy and proud of my beautiful girlfriend. Suddenly, Mitchie looked up and give me a spine chilling evil stare. Gosh, she must've really hated me. I looked down to my food quickly.

"Are you alright, bro?" Kevin asked me.

"I'm fine." I told him

"Cool. You looked spaced out!" Kevin chuckled.

"Yeah," I whispered, "I was spaced out alright…"

Miley's point of view:

"I need to use the bathroom." I said to Mitchie as I stood up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Mitchie asked.

"No, it's okay, Mitch." I smiled.

I walked into the toilets and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked so ugly. I thought, no, I _knew, _all of the things Selena said about me were true. My hair was a mess, and so was I. Selena was right, my clothes were horrible, I had zero fashion sense. Selena was right, I would never amount to anything. I was just stupid Miley. I curled up into a ball on the floor and began to sob. I don't know why, but it felt like someone had reached into my body, pulled out my heart, ripped it to pieces, and put in back the wrong way.

"Miley?" Mitch asked worried as she hurried to my side with Lily.

"Don't cry," Lily said, "Everything's going to be alright."

"No, it's not" I sobbed, "I'm just going to be un-perfect for the rest of my life!"

"What's happened to you, Miles?" Mitchie asked me, "What happened to carefree Miley? What happened to her, huh?" Mitchie asked.

I shrugged and got to my feet, "Does it look like I've been crying?" I asked.

"A bit" Lily confessed.

I wiped my eyes again.

"What about now?" I asked.

"It's better" Mitchie smiled.

---Later---

Miley's Point of view:

That night, I couldn't sleep. I still had that pain my body; a huge hole in my heart. It hurt all night and I got no sleep. I don't know where it had come from, or why it had decided to come, but it was hurting me so much. Sometimes, it hurt so much that I would have to curl up into a ball on my bedroom balcony and cry. My mom came to lie with me, but I told her it was just stomach cramps, but I was lying.

_Hey there! Pleaseeeee review! It means the world to me! Thanks. So, I'm pretty proud of this one ;) and it's dedicated to Sara, well, this STORY is dedicated to her but pfft oh well ____ so you probably think I've gone a little crazy writing this but, trust me, I know what I'm doing. _

_REVIEW! Xoxo_

_-Jenna_


	3. Chapter 3: Just Like You

_Guys, thanks sooo much for all your AMAZING revie__ws. I love you all so much. I'm glad you are enjoying my story ;) when I first started writing it, I thought no one would like it…but you guys proved me wrong. Don't worry, the last chapter was non-niley and sad, so I'm gunna try and make this one happy and NILEY!! Oh, I don't hate Selena. I love her, I just need someone to fit her part ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't __own anything, just the story idea._

_But, If I did own something it would be Nick Jonas._

_A/N: I'm pretty new to FF and just like to write, do just tell me what you think, thanks._

Miley's point of view:

--Tuesday Morning—

I sat up in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I didn't feel like going to school today, I wanted to stay home. Alone. My mom burst through the door.

"Miley, it's time to get dressed! Mitchie will be here any minute now." My mom informed me.

"Mom, I feel kind of sick today…" I lied.

Mom pressed her hand on my smooth forehead.

"Your temperature is fine, and you look alright." Mom said, not convinced.

"Okay, I guess I'll just have to make it through the day…" I muttered.

"Is something wrong, honey? You know you can tell me anything, right?" My mom smiled.

"It's…it's…nothing" I lied. Again.

I hated lying to my mom because she was always so honest with me.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive" I whispered.

I slowly walked over to my closet when my mom left and stared at all my clothes. I must have _something _that made me look pretty. I skimmed through most of my clothes until I come across a light pink and purple dress which my mom had bought me last year. When I'd first say it, I almost screamed, I said it was "ugly" and "too girly". But, right now, it was perfect. I rushed into my mom's bedroom and found a pair of her light pink heels. Score! Accessorized with a belt, this outfit would make me look…make me look…

"Miley! Are you in there?" I heard Mitchie yell from outside my bedroom door.

"I'm in my mom's bedroom!" I yelled back, quickly slipping on the dress.

"Oh, okay. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure!" I smiled, I couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when she found I was wearing something fashionable!

"Hey, Miley…woah, what happened?!" Mitchie exclaimed, her mouth dropping wide open.

"You don't like it?" I asked, disappointed.

"It's…it's not really you, though, is it, Miles?" Mitchie stuttered, ignoring the question.

"Well, I think it is. I love it, I think I look fine. Does it look…trashy?" I asked.

"No…it looks great." Mitchie promised.

"So, you like it?" I asked, hopeful.

"Sure, I guess" Mitchie said, she sounded uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I have a bad feeling that Selena brought this on…?" Mitchie sighed, looking away from me.

I put the heels on and was surprised on how hard it was to walk in them.

"So what if she did? I like this new look…it feels more _me_. The old Miley was…how do I say this? Well, you know…" I mumbled.

"What?" Mitchie asked, I noticed a bit of anger in her voice.

"She was boring and lame. No one liked her and I have a good feeling that the new Miley is going to be liked…a lot!" I smiled, putting some lip gloss on.

"Oh, well, as far as I know, the _old_ Miley was the same as _me _so are you trying to say _I'm _boring and lame and no one likes me?" Mitchie asked, her voice was cracking, I thought she was going to cry.

"Of course not!" I said, hugging her, "You are _so _not boring and lame. Everyone likes you!"

Nick's Point of view:

I stepped into Joe's car. Kevin had already left with his girlfriend, Sharpay. Joe seemed to be ignoring me a lot since our lunch time conversation the other day and I was getting worried.

"So, what should we talk about?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Maybe we should talk about how you talked about Miley yesterday!" Joe spat.

"Listen, I didn't even say anything bad about her. It's just I knew Selena wouldn't want to hear it…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, why didn't I guess?" Joe sighed, it wasn't a question.

"Sorry…?" I muttered.

"It's not me you should be sorry to, it's Miley who deserves your apology!" Joe told me.

"But she doesn't even know were talking about her yesterday…?" I objected.

"Well then, why don't you tell her?" Joe asked.

"No way!" I yelled.

"Okay, do you want me to tell her for you?" he asked, I knew he was enjoying this.

"She doesn't even need to know! Why do care about Miley all of a sudden anyway? You ignored her until you started going out with her best friend!" I cursed.

"At least I'm giving her some attention! You're acting as if she doesn't exist and you used to be best friends with her…it's so weird!"

"Joe, I was 11. A lot have things have changed since then" I said.

"And that doesn't mean they can't change back. Why don't you talk to Miley? I'm sure she'd like her best friend back" Joe pondered.

I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say? I did feel kind of bad for forgetting about Miley, but I thought she was over me. It sure seemed like it. She didn't talk to me. I sometimes talked to her…Well, made fun of her. But, anyway, things had changed and I wasn't planning on changing them back.

Mitchie's point of view:

I didn't like this whole 'New Miley' thing. I found it hard to believe that _Selena_, the girl which me and Miley had hated for years, had made Miley change into 'New Miley'. Ugh. I shuddered as we walked down Miley's street, I saw Joe and Nick in a car zooming off to school. It looked like they were arguing. They didn't pay any attention to us.

"So…do you want to go shopping tonight?" Miley asked me.

"Sure!" I agreed.

When we got to school, everyone's head and turned to look at Miley. People started whispering straight away, I could feel rumours about her forming right now. Lily ran up to us, her eyes as wide as a soccer pitch, "What _happened_?" she gasped, gesturing towards Miley.

"My exact words, too." I sighed, waiting for Miley to start talking about the 'New Miley' blah.

"Well, I just thought I'd wear something different today, do you like it?" Miley asked.

"Sure, but there must be another reason why you changed!" Lily pressed.

"Well, urm, you know…" Miley began.

Someone cut her off.

"Hey, what happened to you? Trying to look like us, Miley?" her evil voice hissed.

"I…I…" Miley began to shake like she did yesterday, and I didn't want that to happen.

"Miley just wanted to change her style, you got a problem with that?" I asked, stepping to up Selena.

She was an inch taller than me because she was wearing beyond-a-joke-really-high heels.

"Actually, I do." Selena pressed.

"And that problem is…?" I asked.

"My problem is Miley looks _terrible _in pink!" Selena cackled and walked off, followed by her so-called 'friends'.

Nick's point of view:

Selena barged up to my when I got into school and gave me a soft kiss.

"Hey there, handsome!" she giggled.

"Hi, beautiful" I whispered in her ear.

"Enough of the lovey dovey stuff already!" Joe teased, pretending to be sick.

"Why don't you get all lovey dovey with _your _girlfriend, Joe?" I hissed.

"Actually, I will. Are you coming, Nick? You need to talk to Miley anyway…" Joe grinned.

"What?" Selena asked, raising one of her thin eyebrows.

I ice glared Joe. Why did he have to do this?

"Just ignore him" I told Selena.

Selena sighed and said, "You'll get a shock when you see Miley, Joe. She's clearly trying to copy of me. She looks so trashy and fake."

Joe shrugged and walked off.

Joe's Point of view:

I walked down to Mitchie's locker in a fast speed.

I didn't want to hang around the 'Populars'. I don't even understand what's so good about being popular anyway.

Mitchie was at her locker, with a beautiful girl dressed in pink and purple. I didn't think I'd seen her anywhere before, so, I went and introduced myself.

"Hi, Mitchie. Who's your friend?" I asked politely.

"What friend? This is Miley!" Mitchie giggled.

I did a double take on Miley.

"Wow. Miley, you look amazing!" I gasped.

"Thanks." Miley blushed, looking at the floor.

"So, what's up?" Mitchie asked.

"The sky!" I replied, making both her and Miley laugh.

"No, seriously, what do you want?" Mitchie giggled.

"What, I can't come to see my girlfriend without a reason?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Just hang out with us!" she said.

"I'd love to!" I told her honestly.

Nick's Point Of View:

Selena went off to her next class without me and I started to look around for Joe. Even though he was a pain in the you-know-what, he was cool and I wanted to apologize to him. He was my brother, after all. I guessed he would be with Mitchie, and I was right. I was shocked to see a beautiful girl hanging with them. She had these long legs, and bouncy hair.

"Hey, bro. Hi, Mitchie!" I said as I approached them.

"Hey!" they said in unison.

Their friend completely ignored me, she was staring at the ground.

"Hi, who's this pretty lady?" I asked pointing to the mystery girl.

She looked up at me then, with her ocean blue eyes staring straight into mine.

"It's Miley, silly!" Joe sighed.

"Miley…?" I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Promises

_Hey guys! Again, thanks so much for all your AWESOME reviews, reading them makes me smile really BIG ;) so yeah, this is probably my most Niley chapter so far! ;) I love you guys and don't forget to review! 3_

_-Jenna_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Miley, Mitchie, The Gray Brothers, Selena or anyone else. If I did, I'd be swimming my pool of money. _

_Enjoy…=)_

Miley's Point of view:

When I looked at Nick, a million memories rushed back into my head. I remembered the time when me and Nick were swinging on his swings in his back garden. "I promise you, Miley, no matter what happens, I'll _always _be here for you, okay?" Nick had promised me. I had responded by saying: "I'll always be here for you, too. No matter what!"

Suddenly, I was brought back to reality; Nick hated me now.

"Yeah, it's me" I sighed, looking away from him.

"Wow, you've…um…changed a lot since yesterday" he whispered.

I shrugged. I was angry at him. I'd just realized he'd broken his promise we made back when we were 11.

"Well, are you coming to class, Joe?" Nick asked.

"Sure! I'll see you girls later." Joe grinned.

I didn't understand the feeling inside of me. I wanted to yell at Nick, for braking his promise, but I also wanted to spend time with him again.

"Are you okay, Miles?" Mitchie asked.

"Fine." I lied, my voice was cracking a little, I sounded weird.

"You don't sound fine" Mitchie examined.

"Well, I am!" I said, fiercely, I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Miles…" Mitchie said softly, pulling me into a hug, "Do you need to tell me something?"

Then, I just broke down. Tears were shooting down my face hysterically, it probably looked liked I'd been stabbed I was crying so much.

"Miley, please don't cry. Come on, tell me what's wrong" Mitchie said as we walked to class.

I wiped my tears away with the back of my sleeve. I sniffed loudly.

"Nothing's wrong" I lied.

"Miles, I _know _something is wrong. Don't worry, you don't have to tell me now, you can tell me whenever you want. But please don't bottle everything up inside you, it's not healthy, okay?" Mitchie smiled as we walked into class.

I sat down in my back-of-the class seat next to Mitchie. I kept glancing at Nick, but every glance sent another dagger plunge through my heart.

"Miles, are you okay?" Joe whispered to me half way through glass.

I nodded quickly, looking the other way; trying to hide the fact I _had _been crying.

Joe seemed unsure, but turned to face the front of the class again.

I stared Nick, I don't think I'd ever felt a pain like this before. It hurt; a lot. But, I _liked_ it. He was just so perfect, the way his brown, curly hair rested on his head to the way he spoke, I loved his velvety smooth voice.

But, I hated him. I had to hate him because he hated me. He'd broken the biggest promise anyone could make, and he didn't even seem to care.

Nick's point of view:

Why had Miley changed? Don't get me wrong, she looked beautiful, but why had she suddenly had a make-over? I decided not to think anymore about this dumb situation. It made no sense, so I didn't want to look further into it.

I turned my head, just to have another glance at Miley, just to see how much she had changed…

When I looked at her, she was staring right back. Her eyes were filled with anger, and…pain? I looked away quickly, really freaked out.

Joe's Point Of View:

I hated seeing Miley upset. She was like a sister to me, seeing her hurt was like myself being hurt. I'd already asked her if she was okay, so I couldn't really ask her again.

-After Class-

I caught up with Mitchie and Miley in the hallways. Miley's eyes were still red and puffy but I ignored that and make casual conversation.

"Hey girls, what's up?" I asked.

"We were just going to talk in the toilets…" Mitchie said, clearly wanting me to leave.

"Oh. _Oh_. Well, I'll just go and leave you two alone. Can we meet up at lunch?" I asked.

"Sure" Miley mumbled, her voice was weak and I felt very sorry for her.

I made my way down the hall, and suddenly, something hit me. As soon as Nick had come over to us in the halls, Miley had started acting funny. So, I thought, Nick's done this; he's such a jerk now.

Full of anger, I scrambled through the halls trying to find Nick. I really couldn't understand why he was hurting Miley so much. I finally found him, talking with Jackson and Selena.

"Nick." I said, "We need to talk…now".

Nick shrugged and walked over to me.

"What's up?" he asked casually, ignoring the anger in my voice.

"Can we talk in private, please? Like, in the toilets?" I asked him, trying me best to maintain calm.

"Okay…?" he shrugged.

When we got into the toilets, I pinned Nick up against the wall.

"Why did you hurt Miley, huh? She's like a sister to me…to both of us, and Kevin. I don't understand why you seem so happy when you've made her like this. She's depressed, she can't stop crying…" I yelled.

"Joe, let go of me!" Nick ordered.

I let him go slowly.

"Look—I haven't said anything to Miley that could've hurt her feelings—lately." He said slowly.

"What about yesterday?" I asked.

"Dude, just let it go. Yeah, so you like Miley. But why do have to blame me for this?!" Nick asked, kind of angry, "It's not my fault she's depressed—at least, I don't think it is—so back off, alright?!"

I shrugged and noticed how childish I was being about this situation.

"Alright." I answered.

"Good." Nick replied, sternly.

He headed for the door.

"Nick," I said, making him turn around.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"At least talk to her—I have a feeling she needs _you_ right now, even though you might have caused this…" I told him honestly.

Nick looked at me weird.

"No, please, Nick. I know you might not want to, but that girl is falling to pieces right now, I think she needs you" I almost begged.

"You _think _she needs _me_?" Nick chuckled, "Yeah, right!"

I had a strange feeling that Nick _could _fix her.

Even if he was the one who had broken her.

Selena's Point Of View:

I watched Miley as she came into the cafeteria with her friends; Mitchie and Lily. She looked to fragile today…so breakable. Perfect.

"Harper, is it just me, or does Miley look really fragile and breakable today?" I grinned smugly.

"Um, she does, actually…" Harper agreed.

"Perfect!" I hissed, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm going to make Miley's life a living hell again!" I replied.

"Cool!" Gabriella said, she didn't sound very enthusiastic, but I was.

"What are you going to do?" Nick asked, kind of wary, almost worried.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well…Joe was talking to me about Miley today…" he began.

"Nick, please don't start going all mushy on me about Miley!" I begged.

"I won't…I'm just saying maybe it's wrong to go this far with her?" he muttered under his breath.

I shrugged and walked over to Miley's table…

Mitchie's Point Of View:

I watched as Miley placed her shaky hand on her Coke and began to drink it.

"Miles, you're shaking like a leaf" Lily said.

"I-I am?" Miley asked, not really surprised.

"Miley, are you okay? Please just let me know you're going to be okay!" I begged.

"I will" Miley sighed.

"Miley…" I breathed.

Selena's manicured hand slapped down beside Miley.

"Hi, losers!" Selena cackled.

"Go away!" I threatened, "Get away from us!"

Selena's hand moved closer to Miley.

"Miley, did I mention how horrible you look today?" Selena hissed in Miley's ear.

"Stop it!" I screamed, seeing that Miley was shaking so hard that Coke was spilling all over the table.

"Maybe a _haircut_ would make you look nice?" Harper chucked.

Selena nodded, "That's a great idea, Harper!".

Selena's hand started to pull on Miley's hair with all the strength she had, Miley screamed out in pain.

I was to scared to move, Selena and her friends walked back to their table, but the air didn't feel safe.

Miley was quivering, her whole body shaking.

Selena had made Miley's hair a complete mess.

Miley looked at me, but she didn't need to say anything, her eyes did all the talking, and her eyes said she was slowly falling to pieces…

Nick's Point Of View:

I stared at Selena.

"How could you do that?" I gasped.

"Oh, come on. Like you care?" Selena asked.

I was struggling.

Joe had said _I _could _fix _Miley. Me? I was just Nick. Her ex-best friend.

But she needed someone right now.

And maybe, just maybe, that someone was me.


	5. Chapter 5: Thanks, For Saving My Life

_Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Team M! xD She posted 3 comments in a row to get this chapter; and here it is ;). Ha, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! Review or you'll be scared to come on the computer because I'll be here ;)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot._

_But I really want to own Nick Jonas ;) that'd be swell._

_xx-Jenna_

Miley's Point Of View:

Wednesday happened in a blur. I just put on my normal, boring, Miley clothes and before I knew it; Mitchie was at my house. I smiled when I saw her, seeing her made me feel like I wasn't alone at school.

"Hey Miles!" she giggled.

"Hi, Mitch!" I said, happy to see her.

As we exited my house, my stomach did a loop-the-loop.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm…I'm just nervous for Selena's going to do to me today. It's like…it's like life's not worth living with someone constantly bullying you." I sighed.

"What?! Miles, you're talking like an idiot! Life _is _worth living. Just forget about Selena, she doesn't mean anything. We have each other, and we can make it through school, okay?" Mitchie replied.

"Sure, sure" I mumbled, but I didn't believe her.

Life—to me then—was pointless, I wanted to throw it away. What's the point of living if you weren't happy?

Joe's Point Of View:

I arrived at school early, hoping that I'd see Mitchie and Miley and be able to talk to them without the constant gossip of the 'Populars' in the background. Nick seemed edgy today, he said he didn't want to come to school, but mom had made him.

"Why did we come so _early_?" Nick whined.

"Because I want to see Mitchie and Miley. You _decided _you wanted to come with me, you could of when with Kevin!" I sighed, he was such a jerk back then.

"And be in the middle of Kevin and Sharpay?! Yeah, Kevin wouldn't let me ride with him and Sharpay if we were joint at the hip" Nick spat.

Nick was right; Kevin would let _nothing _get in the way of his and Sharpay's morning ride to school.

"Okay, you win" I chuckled, standing on the balls of my feet anxiously; waiting to Mitchie and Miley to come to school.

"Why do you want to see those girls anyway?" He mumbled.

I shrugged.

"Unlike my friends right now; they're really good fun to hang around with. Oh, but not so fun when my own _brother _makes Miley depressed!" I said.

I shrugged.

I eyed Nick "You really don't like her, huh?" I asked.

Nick's eyes looked down to his feet.

"Why do I have to like her?" Nick asked quietly.

"No, but, come on, Nick. Yeah; she has Mitchie and she has me but I think it's you who can make her happy after all this bullying!" I told him.

Nick rolled his eyes.

-Lunch-

Mitchie's point of view:

Lunch had become a chore, a nightmare. Me and Miley dreaded going into the cafeteria and seeing Selena and her 'friends'. But that Wednesday lunch time changed Miley's life forever. So, we'd entered the cafeteria and secured our seats. Miley still looked a little shaken from yesterday. Whenever Selena looked at her, she became paralysed and refused to move. I took a swig of my water when, all of a sudden, it was knocked out of my hands. I didn't even have to guess who'd done it.

"Selena…" I hissed.

"Yes, it's me" she giggled.

Miley looked so frightened. I was starting to feel frightened for her; I could only wonder what Selena had in store for her.

"So, Miley, care to join us in the toilets? We think we need to talk to you…" Selena asked evilly.

"No, I'd…I'd much rather stay here, you don't need me" Miley whispered.

"Yes, we do" Selena said, sinking her nails deeply in Miley's arm. **(A/N: Yeah, sorry about these bits xD kind of had to put them in to get across how bad the bullying was. Hehe. X)**

Miley let out a squeaky scream. She closed her eyes tight; as is by doing so she could transport herself to…somewhere, anywhere, but the cafeteria.

Harper and Gabriella dragged Miley to the toilets while Selena led the way.

"Let Miley go!" I ordered standing from my seat and following them.

"As if we'd do that!" Selena cackled, "Don't worry, Miley is going to have _loads _of fun with us."

And then they disappeared into the bathroom.

Miley's Point Of View:

They locked me in a cubical with them. Mitchie ran into the bathroom and begged for them to let me go. I just stud there. To me, life wasn't worth living anymore. I held my breath as they punched me hard in the stomach. The marks were Selena had dug her nails into me started to throb. I clutched my stomach with one hand while trying to sooth the cuts. Selena slapped me hard across the face and flung me on the floor. My leg twisted in a peculiar position. After a few more hard, bone shattering kicks, they left the cubical and Mitchie ran in next to me. She hugged me so tight, as if she was never going to let go. Ms. Clapp, my teacher ran in beside me with the school nurse at her heels.

"Nick…" I whispered.

Everything went black.

**(A/N:Ew, I know, this is freaking me out a bit, too!! xD. Hehe.)**

-Later-

I woke up, completely oblivious to my surroundings. Mitchie was beside me, her eyes lit up when my eyes fluttered open.

"She's awake! She's awake!" Mitchie called.

"W-who a-a-are you talking t-to?" I stuttered; I was abruptly surprised on how shaky my voice was.

"The school nurse: Ms. Lynn" Mitchie replied.

I grabbed onto her hand, scared and shaken.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"Selena and…well, her friends…they, um…kind of, well, beat you up in the toilets" Ms. Lynn said as she approached me and Mitchie.

"I'm _so _sorry, Miles! I did everything I could to help you. I screamed and shouted and begged for them to let you go but…but…" Mitchie sighed, tearing up.

"It's not your fault" I said, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

Ms. Lynn put a warm flannel on my wounds. I realized I had bruises all over me.

"Luckily, it wasn't a hospital job. But you have been hurt and I'd strongly advise you to rest for a while." Ms. Lynn told me.

"Oh, okay. Wait! Does that mean I have to stay off school?! I can't leave Mitchie by herself…" I protested.

"It's entirely your choice whether you come to school tomorrow or not, but I think your parents, me, and Mitchie would like you to take it easy for while!" Ms. Lynn said.

I shook my head. "No, I'm coming to school tomorrow" I told them both fiercely.

"Miley, _please _stay at home tomorrow, or for a while, at least. Ms. Lynn even said your cuts and wounds are pretty bad so maybe you should take it easy…? It'd make a lot of people feel a lot better!" Mitchie begged.

"Great! Now my best friend doesn't even want me at school!" I cried.

"No, of _course _I want you at school Miles! It's just I don't want you at school when you're hurt!" Mitchie said quickly.

I shrugged.

"Your friend is right, Miley." Ms. Lynn advised me.

I looked down my arm and cringed; the cuts hurt so badly.

"So, what am I supposed to do now?" I asked.

"Go to the office and ask to call your parents. Ms. Clapp called them about an hour ago, she promised you'd phone back after you'd woken up, I'm sure they are worried" Ms. Lynn explained.

"Oh yeah…I fainted?" I said, remembering what happened a little.

Ms. Lynn nodded.

I sighed, "My parents are total worry guts, I better go call them".

Ms. Lynn nodded, "Do you want Mitchie to go with you?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. I think Mitchie should go to class, she's already spent a full hour just here with me, I shouldn't waste any more of her time!" I said.

Mitchie looked at me, she looked kind of hurt.

I hugged her, "I'll always be your best friend, okay, Mitch?" I asked.

Mitchie nodded and patted me back. I winced.

"Oh, sorry" she giggled.

I made my way to the office and asked to call my parents.

"Oh sure, honey" Ms. Appleton, who worked in the office, beamed.

"Thank you" I muttered.

She handed me phone. When I pressed to my ear, it was already ringing.

"Hello? Hello? Is this Miley's school? Is she okay? She better be okay! I swear if she's not then I'll sue you until—" It was my dad.

"Dad, calm down, it's me!" I sighed.

"Oh, are you alright, darling? Your mother has been crying for the past hour worrying about you so much!" My dad told me.

"I'm…I'm fine" I lied.

"Are you sure?" dad asked.

I sighed and nodded.

"Honey, are you there?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later. Tell mom I'm fine, alright?" I said.

"Sure thing. Be safe, honey. Don't let stupid bullies get you down. I'm going to talk to Selena's father about this…"

"Please, don't!" I begged.

My dad sighed, "We'll see. Bye, honey"

"Bye" I replied bitterly, then I hung up.

-After School-

I was so shaken, so scared at the end of school that my feet didn't take me to my house, they took me to the river. I was freaked out by the time I got there.

I looked at the bridge, and suddenly, I realized that by jumping off the edge, all my pains would go away. Sure, it'd be hard leaving people behind. I'd miss Mitchie so much, and I knew my parents would cry and grieve for the rest of their lives. The bridge was empty, I was the only one here. The trees swayed in the wind gently. I looked over the edge; it was really high. If I jumped, it would be a quick, painless death. I climbed over the railings and said my goodbyes to life. To my family, to Mitchie, and…to _him_. He had caused this but I didn't care. His stupid girlfriend had made my life hell and he hadn't even tried to stop her.

"Miley!" I familiar voice yelled.

I looked up slowly. It was him. It was Nick.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked, "Get off the edge of this bridge right now! If you take another step you'll fall and…die!"

"So what? My life is pointless. _I'm _pointless. Plus, no one would miss me!" I sighed, looking at the deep water below me.

"That's not true! Your family would miss you, Mitchie would miss you _so _much! What will she do without you?" he yelled.

"You wouldn't miss me, would you?" I asked bitterly.

Nick's Point Of View:

I'd followed Miley here because Joe has asked me to hang with her. I'd felt stupid following her every move, but I was arguing with myself the whole ride there whether to get out and hang with her or not.

"Miley…" I whispered.

"Would you?!" she screamed, tears running down her face.

"…Yes, if it'll make you get off the edge, yes!" I yelled back.

"So, you wouldn't miss me? Why did I ever trust you with that promised you made Nick?" she spat.

"What promise?" I asked, confused, I started to walk closer to her.

"See, you don't even remember!" She cried, she looked so hurt, "Back when we were 11 you promised you'd be there for me no matter what! And now, well, you've clearly broke that promise!".

"Miley, I'm here for you _now_. Please, don't jump." He begged.

Miley looked confused, I could tell she was arguing with herself inside.

"I…I…okay" she muttered.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her back onto the safety of the bridge.

"How about I give you a ride home?" I asked.

She nodded quickly and shivered as the breeze picked up.

We hurried to my car.

"How did you know I was here…?" Miley asked.

"I kind of followed you…" I sighed, waiting for her to scream at me.

Surprisingly, she stayed clam.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, Joe wanted me to hang out with you today but well I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me…I was kind of arguing with myself while I followed you…" I said, I cringed as I realized how pathetic I sounded, but she believed me.

"Oh, I think that's very sweet!" she smiled.

"You…you think me following you was _sweet_?" I asked, shocked.

She nodded.

"Wow…" I shrugged.

"I'm pleasantly surprised that you care for me all of a sudden" she said.

"Oh. Well, I was just looking out for you" I replied.

She looked down, a little hurt.

What was I supposed to say to her?

"So, are you going to say thank you?" I asked stubbornly, my nasty side coming back.

"Thank you" she said quickly, clearly hoping if she said that, I'd like her again.

I smiled half-heartedly and the rest of the ride was silent.

Miley's Point Of View:

I found it hard to believe _Nick _had just saved my life. As in, my ex-best friend Nick. Everything was a total rush that night.

"I'm home" I said awkwardly as Nick stopped the car.

He shrugged but didn't respond.

"Bye…?" I whispered.

"Yeah, bye" he sighed.

I watched him as he did an awkward U-turn and parked in his driveway on the other side of the road. He saw me staring at him and waved at me awkwardly. I waved shyly and quickly ran into my house. I closed the door quickly, leaned against it, and slid down it happily.

I was falling for him all over again.


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch Date

_Hey guys!! SO, it works out like this; every 5 reviews I get, another chapter is posted, got that? ;) Good! Hehe so please review; I love hearing what you think about my story =D Lol. So, enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot._

_But ONE day, I WILL own Nick Jonas ;)_

_-Jenna xoxo._

Nick's Point Of View:

I sighed heavily as I entered my house. Joe was sprawled all over the couch while Kevin was trying to fit his big butt next to Joe.

"Hey, Nick. How was your day with _Miley_?" Joe asked.

"Miley?" My mom called from the kitchen excitedly, "You hung out with Miley today? Oh, I'm so glad! I've missed her. Why don't we invite her round for tea tomorrow?".

Her words came out in a rush.

"Invite her to tea?" I asked nervously, thinking of excuses.

"Sure. Call her now." Mom smiled.

"Um, I've just dropped her off at her house at least give her some time to settle in…" I tried to say.

But before I'd even finished my sentence, my mom was on the phone to Miley. I sighed and sat down on Joe.

"OW!" Joe screamed, "Get off me!!"

"No way. This is your fault!" I hissed.

"Everything's Joe's fault!" Kevin chuckled, "But, seriously, what has he done this time?"

"He made me hang out with Miley today" I said, "But it…she…the bridge…I got her off safely; now this!" I sighed.

"I didn't understand what you just said, but, it sounded like you've been watching too much Spiderman, Nick!" Joe laughed tauntingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" I scowled.

"Temper, temper!" Joe grinned, "Now get of me before I get crushed by your huge butt!"

"Just for that, I'm not getting up!" I smiled.

"Ugh; you're such a jerk, Nick!" Joe huffed.

Kevin got up and went to his room.

"Hi, Miley! Yes, this is Nick's mom. Yes, I've missed you too—a lot!" my mom giggled down the phone line.

I cringed and threw my car keys on the table.

I got off Joe, sat on the other couch, and listened to the conversation.

"Well, we were just wondering if you'd like to come to our house tomorrow for tea. No, it's okay, you're not wasting our time! We'd _love _to have you here, Miley! No, it's fine, really. Of-_course _Nick wants you here! What on earth made you think he didn't? Here, Nick come and tell Miley you want her to come to our house tomorrow! Here he is, Miley" mom said, handing me the phone.

"No, no! Mom…no!" I sighed, but mom pressed the phone to my ear.

I waited for Miley to say something; I felt so stupid.

"Thank you!" she said suddenly.

"It's okay…just…just don't mention it to anyone, okay?" I asked angrily, walking into the kitchen.

"I won't…" Miley mumbled.

I picked up an apple and bit into it.

"So…do you really want me there tomorrow? I don't want to go…if…well you don't want me there…" she whispered.

"I might not even be in for tea. I think I might go on a date with Selena. Joe will like if it you come" I replied sourly.

"Oh…" she sounded really hurt.

"So…bye…?" I mumbled.

"B-bye" she mumbled, it sounded as if she was crying.

"Miley, don't…don't _cry_!" I told her quickly.

"I'm not crying" she sniffed.

"I know you have been" I grinned.

"How do you know, Mr. Know-It-All?" she asked playfully.

I sighed, happy that I'd brightened her up.

"Because I know everything, Miss. I-Don't-Know-Anything!" I smiled.

"Say _what_?!" she said through her giggles.

"Bye, Miley" I said.

"Bye, Nick" she mumbled, sad that I had to go.

I hung up, placed the phone down on the kitchen counter and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

-Thursday Morning-

Miley's Point Of View:

I got dressed early and excitedly on Thursday morning. I couldn't wait to go Nick's house—the house which I missed so much—for tea! Mitchie arrived, she smiled at my me.

"Why are you so happy, Smiley Miley?" she giggled.

"I don't know why she's happy, with that Selena bullying her! I swear Miley, you shouldn't go to school today!" My mom sighed, handing me some toast.

"Wow, I wish my mom would say that!" Mitchie chuckled.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I have Mitchie!" I promised.

My mom was unsure, but sighed and let me go.

"So, what are you all smiley about?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"Oh, you know…stuff" I smiled.

"Miley _please_ don't do this!" Mitchie whined, "Tell me what's making you so happy…_please_?"

I sighed, "You're going to think I'm crazy…"

"No I'm not."

"Well…you asked for it. I'm going to Nick, Joe, and Kevin's house tonight for tea…" I mumbled waiting for her response.

"You're going to see Joe, right?" Mitchie asked.

"Um, well, mostly Nick…I think" I muttered.

Mitchie stared at me oddly.

"Honestly?!" she choked.

"Yes…yes, please don't be like that. It's kind of complicated. He did something for me last night…and I'm so sorry but he made me swear I wouldn't tell no-one…" I mumbled.

"Oh; keeping secrets from me?" Mitchie giggled.

I smiled, glad that she wasn't going to be angry about this.

"Look, I really want to tell you…" I began.

"Wait—you're telling the _truth_?!" Mitchie spat.

"Y-yes" I muttered.

"I thought you were joking…"

"Nope. You're cool with that, right?" I asked.

"I…I…don't know" she mumbled.

"Look…I…this…" I tried to think of something to say.

"What happened last night?" Mitchie asked sternly.

"I can't tell you…" I whispered.

"But I'm your best friend…does that mean anything?!" Mitchie asked.

"Yes, of-course it does. But…"

"But what?" Mitchie asked bitterly.

"I can't tell you; I can't tell anyone!" I said.

Mitchie looked upset. What was I supposed to tell her? I'd promised Nick I wouldn't tell no-one, and I couldn't brake a promise!

I hugged her, "Still BFF's forever, okay?" I asked.

"Sure!" Mitchie grinned, she sounded happy; but there was still a bit of curiousness in her voice.

Nick's Point Of View:

I couldn't believe how smiley Miley was on Thursday; it was like yesterday never happened, and then, I froze. What if Miley had told Mitchie about last night? I wanted to ask her, but I was unsure. If I'd saved her life 5 years ago and asked her to keep a secret, she would've took it to the grave. In fact, when I think about it, Miley knows almost all of my secrets. Even…even one I haven't even told Selena: I have diabetes. Luckily, she hasn't told a soul…I don't think. But I just didn't want to tell Selena or any of my friends at this school because it's kind of embarrassing. I mean, I know I can't help having diabetes, but it does embarrass me sometimes. **(A/N: In this story, Nick got diagnosed with diabetes when he was 10 ;)) **I knew they deserved to know.

"Nick!" a voice called my name.

I looked up to find Mitchie, of all girls _Mitchie_, standing in front of me. She sounded a little angry.

"What do you want? Why aren't you hanging with Miley?" I asked sourly.

"She went to class without me. I came here to ask you something!" Mitchie said.

"She _told _you about last night?" I asked angrily.

"No, she told me something happened, but that she couldn't tell me; so…what _did _happen, Nick?"

I sighed happily, proud of Miley—she hadn't told Mitchie…phew.

"So…?" Mitchie asked impatiently.

"Well...we…urm…talked a little after school." I lied.

"Oh, are you sure you're not lying?" Mitchie asked.

I shook my head and walked away.

-After school-

Miley's Point Of View:

"Hop in!" Joe called to me from his car.

I jumped, "Me?" I asked.

"No, that guy next to you!" Joe chuckled.

"But…there's no-one next to me…" I mumbled.

"I _know_!" Joe laughed.

"I don't get it…"

"Look, you're coming to our house after school for tea; so why don't I take you?" Joe asked.

I smiled really big; "Sure!" I smiled.

I climbed into the front seat.

"We better wait for Nick!" Joe smiled.

"Oh" was all I could think of.

Nick came over to the car with his arm around Selena's waist.

"Here comes the making out; you may want to look away" Joe advised me.

Right on cue, Nick and Selena started to…ugh…make out.

Nick whispered something is Selena's ear, making her smile and send chills down her spine, and stepped into the car. Selena and Nick didn't look very happy to see me—make that _really _unhappy.

"What's she doing here, Joe?" Nick asked bitterly as he waved to Selena.

"_Miley_ is here because she's coming to our house for tea!" Joe sighed, "Why didn't you ask her why she was here? You're such a jerk, Nick. You've probably hurt her feelings!"

I looked down really fast, hiding her red cheeks.

Joe's Point Of View:

I started up the car. Everyone was quiet.

"So…what have you been doing today, kids?" I asked.

"Kids?" Miley giggled.

"Yeah; kids. I like calling you and Nick kids…it's fun—you should try it!" I smiled.

Miley started to laugh.

Nick, however, stayed silent; staring out of his window.

"Nick, come on…have a little happiness!" I smiled.

"Whatever" he shrugged.

"Feel free to shout at Nick, Miley. I'm guessing you can sort him out! He's such a jerk, isn't he?" I asked her.

"I…um…." Miley started to stutter.

"Shut up, Joe!" Nick hissed.

"Well you are! I remember when you two were best friends; and now you don't even talk to each other!" I sighed, pulling up outside the house.

Miley got out quickly, staying by my side; I was probably the only person she felt comfortable with.

"Miley!" My mom screamed as we entered the house.

Miley and mom ran into each other's arms and hugged for what seemed like forever.

After they finally pulled away mom announced what we were going to have for tea: "Pizza!".

I cheered happily—I love Pizza.

Miley smiled and asked if my mom needed any help in the kitchen.

"No, it's alright, Miley! You can go and watch T.V with Joe and Nick…where's Kevin?" Mom said.

"With Sharpay!" me and Nick called in unison.

Mom rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to cook our pizza!

Miley stud in the middle of the living room for a few seconds. I patted a spot next to me and Miley sat next to me and smiled. I felt sorry for her; it must suck being a room with two guys—with one of them being your ex-best friend; and he was totally ignoring you.

"I'm just going to get a drink!" I announced.

Miley and Nick looked at me desperately; begging me not to go.

"Bye…" I muttered and ran into the kitchen.

Miley's Point Of View:

I sat still; motionless for a while, just staring at the T.V. Nick was the same, he didn't move, speak, he must've been pretending I wasn't there.

"Hi" I muttered, I cringed as I realized how pathetic I sounded.

"Hi" Nick replied, not taking his eyes of the T.V.

"I…can we talk?" I mumbled.

"What about?" Nick asked sternly, his voice scared me; it was cold—heartless.

"Well…stuff. We haven't talk properly in a while…" I said.

"I think last night was enough talking for me!" he said bitterly, making me want to cry.

To save us from this non-talkative hell, Nick's mom came in with the pizza. She put it on the table in front of us.

"Now, don't eat it _all_, Nick, Joe; save some for Miley!" their mom smiled as we walked back into the kitchen.

Joe grabbed a piece and promptly stuck it in his mouth.

"Mmmm, vanilla…" Joe smiled.

"What are you talking about?" I giggled, "This is cheese and tomato pizza!"

"Oh—right." Joe chuckled taking another bite.

I smiled and reached out to grab a piece of the delicious pizza, then, suddenly, mine and Nick's hands touched. We both looked at each other at the same time; I stared into his eyes dreamily, but Nick looked away quickly, moving his and away.

I sighed; what had I done wrong?


	7. Chapter 7: Mood Swings

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your awesome reviews! They make me smile =D Anyway, I just wanted to say something; I know Nick is being a total jerk but, don't worry, it's all gunna change ;) Lol. _

_Love you all x –Jenna_

_Disclaimer: GIVE ME NICK JONAS!_

Joe's Point Of View:

I watched as Nick dragged his hand away from Miley's. It was as if he hated her, as if she'd done something so terrible that she couldn't be forgiven. But, she hadn't done anything. It was confusing, watching them, and seeing the way Miley looked at Nick and the way Nick looked at Miley. Both of them seemed to be scared to look at each other. I knew I had to brighten this up.

"So, Nick, what've you been doing today?" I asked.

Nick looked at me, bewildered and confused, "Um, not much…?" he muttered.

"What about you, Miley?" I questioned for the good of the happiness of us all.

"Um…well, I went school…and came here…" she squeaked.

I sighed.

"I'm done." Nick announced, taking his plate in the kitchen and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?!" I asked angrily.

"I'm going to Selena's house. Do you want to come, Joe?" Nick asked.

I heard Miley sniff, fighting back tears.

"Nick! What is _wrong _with you? You can't just leave! You're so rude, I mean, you can't just invite Miley to tea, then leave. But to make it all worse, when you asked me to go to Selena's you didn't ask Miley! I mean, she's right here and you are acting like she's invisible!" I yelled.

Miley burst into tears and ran into upstairs into the bathroom. I eyed Nick angrily. Mom asked me what had happened and I told her, and, as quick as a flash of light, she went to check up on Miley.

"You are so dead!" I whispered, "How could you do that to Miley?"

"Do what?" Nick mumbled, playing with his curls innocently.

"Nick, you know exactly what I'm talking about" I sighed.

"So..?" he asked.

"So, tell me why you've been treating Miley this way all these years!" I said.

Miley's Point Of View:

I felt stupid for crying, for ruining our evening. But Nick had acted as if I wasn't there, as if I didn't matter. I started to wonder, if he really hated me that much, why did he save me life? Before I could ponder anymore, Nick's mom ran into the bathroom and sat down beside me on the floor. She hugged me tight and told me that she knew Nick had acted as if I wasn't there. Luckily; she didn't know anymore.

"It's okay, Miles." She whispered soothingly.

"But…why does he treat me like that?" I whispered.

"He's a teenage boy, Miles. A lot of stuff is crammed into his boy brain and sometimes, he finds it hard to express how he feels. I know it's confusing, but, Nick's got a girlfriend, Selena, and so, having another girl in his life might be hard for him…I don't know, really. But that's my best explanation" Nick's mom—my second mom—explained.

I thought for a moment…she might be right. It was the best explanation to Nick's weird behaviour. Then, I thought of him and his girlfriend bullying me, and I burst into tears all over again. Denise, Nick's mom, stroked my hair gently, trying her best to settle me down.

Nick's Point Of View:

I felt so guilty. I could hear Miley's sobs from the living room. Joe was ashamed of me, and I knew my mom would be now, too. And my dad. Even Kevin. When me and Miley had been best friends Joe and Kevin had threatened to beat me up if I hurt Miley.

"You're a dumbass, Nick" Joe hissed.

"Okay, okay! No need to remind me, Joe! There's a lot of things I'm thinking about right now, and you're not making it any easier!" I spat.

"What you thinking about Nick, about how much of a jerk and _bully _you are?" he hissed again.

"Shut up, Joe!" I yelled.

Joe sighed and rested back in his chair, "You know what you've got to do, Nick. It's just your decision whether you do it or not".

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"What I'm talking about is what you should do—hang out with Miley and make her feel better…" Joe said; his tone was serious.

I rubbed my hands against my forehead in confusion. I didn't know what to do; I was completely stuck. But, little did I know, what I was going to do was going to change my life—forever. **(A/N:OMG! I'm so sorry about that cheesy bit. Lol. Couldn't resist;))**

-The next day; after school-

Miley's Point Of View:

I entered my house slowly. I was so tired of being bullied by Selena, but luckily today she had acted as if I wasn't there, probably because our teachers constantly had an eye on her. I yelled out, "Mom! Dad! Is anybody home?".

Silence.

I was all alone in my house. Mom would get home from work around 7, and dad would get in pretty late as he sings at parties, weddings, and all sorts of celebrations. Tonight, he was singing at his friend's wedding party; so I guessed he'd get in around 11. The air was tense in my house, as if I didn't belong there at that moment. I could feel him creeping back into my mind…how he had treated me yesterday was…wrong. But I strangely wanted to be with him, and then the hole in my heart appeared again and I curled up in a ball on the floor. There I was, crying in the middle of my living room floor thinking about someone who bullied me, treated me like dirt, who was once my best friend. I felt so stupid. I wanted, no, I _needed _to see him again. I headed for the door, my hand was shaking as I reached for the door knob, and then the doorbell rang. It made me jump awkwardly, I sniffed and tried my best to wipe away my tears. The hole was still there. I opened the door slowly, and he was there. _He _as in the reason I felt this way. I was pleasantly surprised to see him standing there, with his hands in his pockets and his cheeks flushing.

"Hi" we said in unison.

He itched the back of his neck awkwardly, I smiled a little as his curly brown hair bounced, "I…um…was wondering if you wanted to…um…hang out?" he asked in his velvety smooth voice.

I was 99.9% sure I was dreaming. Nick was standing in my doorway asking to _hang out_. A million ideas rushed into my head: What if this was just a joke? And when we got to wherever we were 'hanging out' and his friends came and beat me up?

"S-sure" I blurted out.

I didn't care if I came back with a broken bone, at least he was being nice to me, even if he was only acting, for a while. Nick was being _nice _to me.

"Well…um…do you wanna get your coat?" he asked.

I stood there motionless for a while, not sure what to do. I was to busy trying to read the expression on his face. I was too lost in his eyes to realize he was talking to me. But when the words finally entered my brain and made sense, I nodded and grabbed my jacket from the coat hanger.

"I thought we could…um…go to a fair or something…? Or just go to a café. It's up to you" he said slowly, as we walked to his car.

I was too good at reading him. He was uncomfortable.

"Why are you so uncomfortable?" I asked awkwardly as I stepped into his car.

"How do you know I'm—" cut him off.

"Nick, I know you too well" I told him.

He nodded, "I forgot how good you are at telling how I really feel."  
Nick fired up the engine of his car. His car was pretty new.

"C-cool car" I said, trying to make conversation.

Nick nodded, "Thanks" he mumbled.

"It smells nice" I blurted out, I cupped my hand over my mouth as I realized how stupid I sounded.

Nick burst out laughing, "Um…thank you" he chuckled.

I forgot how easy it was to talk to him. I think he forgot, too. We just kind of clicked when we were together. However, we didn't talk at school. But being with him alone was the best feeling ever.

"So…where are we going?" I asked, the thought of his friends beating me up creeping into my mind.

"It's up to you" he said, his eyes firmly on the road.

"How about…the beach?" I asked.

"Okay then" he said, pressing down on the accelerator as we approached the highway.

I nodded to myself. I was desperately trying to hide how excited I was.

"Why the beach?" he asked, awkwardly making conversation.

"I don't know…it just brings back some good memories" I replied.

Nick cringed. He was clearly remembering one day when _we_ went to the beach. When we were best friends.

Nick turned the radio on and started to I started to hum along to a song. Nick chuckled.

"WOMANIZER, WOMANIZER, WOMANIZER, WOMANIZER!" I sang happily, just being with him made me feel so different…so fresh, new, and confident.

Nick began to laugh again, I loved his laugh. It made me feel all warm inside.

Both of us soon started to sing along with the Britney song, both of us truly enjoying ourselves.

"CAN'T READ MY CAN'T READ MY NO YOU CAN'T READ MY POKERFACE!" we both sang at the top of our voices.

Before I knew it, we arrived at the beach, I looked at Nick, worn out from our singing. He was going back to his stiff side again, his side were I didn't matter. I stepped out of the car and jumped onto the sand. Nick followed; not so enthusiastic anymore. We walked down the beach in silence. I picked up a rock and attempted to throw it into the ocean. However, it hit Nick on the back. He turned around his face was angry.

"I'm so sorry!" I squeaked.

Nick's lips curved up a little at the side. I smiled a little to.

I giggled as he started to chase after me, but I was too slow. He grabbed my waist and swung me around. I screamed happily, "Let me down!" I begged throw giggles.

"You asked for it!" he laughed.

He flung me on the sand gently I giggled as I looked up at him. He was standing over me smiling triumphantly.

"That's what you get when you mess with Nick Gray!" he chucked, holding out his hand.

I grabbed it and he pulled me up. We were standing close to each other, I looked into his eyes adoringly and sighed happily.

Nick looked away and stepped back from me.

"Ice cream?" he asked, pointing to a little Ice Cream shop.

I nodded and followed him to the shop.

He bought my a strawberry ice cream and bough himself a plain vanilla.

I rummaged in my pockets and felt guilty.

"I'll pay you back on Monday" I promised.

I'd left the house so quickly that I didn't even think about bringing money.

"No, it's okay" he said sternly.

He was turning into Nasty Nick again.

I ate my ice cream silently. Nick checked his watch, "We better go" he said.

"Oh…okay" I frowned.

We stepped into his car. I didn't understand. He was acting as if he didn't want to be here with me, when just 10 minutes ago we'd been having so much fun the rest of the world didn't matter.

"You're mood swings are making me feel funny" I said, looking out the window onto the sunset.

"What mood swings?" he asked angrily.

"Well, we've only been at the beach for half an hour and through that time you acted as if you didn't want me here, and then you acted happy and we had fun. And then you acted all moody again…and here we are" I sighed.

"Well…sorry." He spat.

"No, _I'm _sorry!" I said quickly, I didn't want to ruin any little trace of hope that we could be friends again.

"What for?!" he asked, his voice was angry.

"I…for making things up. I'm sure you're not having mood swings…maybe it's just me!" I said quickly.

Nick's hands grabbed onto the steering wheel until his knuckles went white.

"Okay…you deserve an explanation" he sighed.

"What about?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Well, Joe told me to hang out with you today. He'd been telling me to for ages, but, I didn't want to. No offence" he said.

"None taken" I lied, wanting to hear more.

"And so…well he kept telling me to and I kept ignoring him. And then I noticed how hurt you were…how…breakable you'd become. I knew someone needed to do something for you…to make you happy. Joe told me that someone was me, but I didn't believe him. I thought Mitchie would fix you. But I was wrong, I guess. So I followed you that night…just to see what I could do. And I…um…saved your life. And then, I kind of felt…protective of you. I know it's stupid. So anyway, my mom invited you over for tea and then I felt weird. Like, it was confusing having you there. Joe had told me that _I _was the one hurting you…and because I kind of felt…protective of you I didn't, well, want to hurt you. So I didn't want to spend time with you. I'd ignored you for…a few years and, well, you'd gone on with your life and I'd gone on with mine. I didn't want to be involved with you again…it just wasn't right. So, I didn't ask you to go to Selena's because, one) Selena wouldn't want you there, and two) sorry and everything, but I didn't, either. My mind felt like it was going to blow up because all of a sudden I wanted you to be happy. And trust me, I'm not the guy for that. I felt guilty for bullying you and everything…so I made the wrong decision and took you here. To the beach. I mean, you're going to think I'm evil when I say this, but, I regret taking you here now because I know you'll just want more of me; which you can't have. My friends would kill me…I'm stupid and selfish…but I didn't want to see you suffer anymore. But this isn't the best way to do things, Miley. If you want be happy, I'm not your guy." He explained it all, and it made sense… a little.** (A/N: Blah. A LOT to take in. AND type ;))**

His words had been jumbled up in my head. He felt _protective _of me? To me, at least, that was a good thing.

"No…you're wrong" I blurted out, "I _do _want to…hang out with more…but…I…" I didn't know what to say.

Nick had pretty much summed it all up.

"Miley, I'm sorry. Can we just…forget about today?" he asked.

"That's impossible" I sighed, tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't cry, Miley" he said, as we pulled up outside my house.

"I'm…not" I sniffed.

Then I burst into tears.

Nick sat still for a few seconds, not knowing what to do.

In the end, he wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest.

"This is why I shouldn't of hung out with you today, Miley. I've caused this…" he mumbled into my hair as he rubbed my back.

I sat up and stopped cry…or at least tried to.

I nodded and whispered, almost unnoticeable: "Goodbye"


	8. Chapter 8: A Little Too Far

_Guess who it is? It's me! ;) Lol. Thanks…AGAIN for the AWESOME reviews. It means a lot. __Lol. Yup. So, yeah…enjoy. I've been reading a few other Niley stories on FF, like, ImCoolllxX (Sara ;)) and Team M, &Missing In Imagination &BggWow1234…all of you guys are amazing writers! X +Sara, you HAVE to make Cold As You. Please, everyone check out ImCoollxX's stories…thanks. &Team M's x_

_-Jenna x_

Miley's Point Of View:

My eyes fluttered open on the sunny Saturday morning. I yawned and stretched out my arms, flexing my fingers. Both my parents were at work. I wrapped my dressing gown around me and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I made myself some toast and accidently burnt it until it was black. I grimaced as I saw the burnt breakfast and started again, planting another slice of bread into the toaster. I tried to make myself think about something other than Nick Gray. I'd cried myself to sleep over him. The way he'd told me: "I feel protective of you" rang in my head. I was happy that he felt he needed to protect me, because, someone needed to! But, it was all of the other things he'd said that made me want to cry.

My phone started to vibrate on the counter. I didn't notice it at first, as I was to wound up in my thoughts. However, I caught it just when it was about to fall off the edge.

"Good Mornin'!" Mitchie sang down the phone line.

"Hey" I giggled, "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if you were okay" Mitchie told me, "I tried to ring you yesterday after school but you wouldn't answer."  
I cringed.

"Oh…sorry. I was out" I mumbled, spreading jam over my toast.

"Oh" Mitchie muttered.

"So…how's you and Joe?" I asked.

Mitchie fired into conversation, describing their latest date in such detail I felt as if I was there. If only I had a date…

Nick's Point Of View:

"Hey, Nicky" Selena giggled from her side of the phone line.

"Hey, beautiful" I yawned.

"I just wanted to ring and see if you wanted to go on a date tonight…?"

"Sure, sure!" I agreed, pulling on my jeans.

"What time?" she asked.

"Around 7?" I asked.

"Sure! Sounds great. Oh, I better go. Cya!" And she was gone.

Joe burst through my bedroom door.

"Hey Nick!" He smiled.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?!" I asked angrily.

"Sorry…" Joe sighed, walking out of my bedroom. He knocked on the door again.

"Who is it?" I asked playfully.

"It's Bob!"

"Who?" I asked.

Joe cam in again and sat next to me.

"So…are you going to hang with her again today…for me?" Joe asked hopefully.

"I've told you about what happened last night…I don't want to hurt her, Joe!" I sighed.

"Come on, Nick!" Joe begged, "Please…?"

"No" I said firmly.

"Hang out with her or…Mr. Cuddles gets a haircut!" Joe threatened.

"No! I mean…okay…I'll hang with her" I said as I grabbed Mr. Cuddles, my bear which I'd got when I was 4.

"That's my boy" Joe smiled.

I got dressed and walked over to Miley's house. I felt evil for telling her that I had to stay away from her, but I _did _feel like I had to protect her.

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Miley's Point Of View:

I jumped when I heard the doorbell. I sighed, I wasn't even dressed yet. My mind was still filled with Nick. And when I opened the door, he was there. He stared at me oddly, looking me up and down. I looked down at myself and blushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't get ready…I didn't know you were coming!" I muttered, moving aside so he could come in, "Are you coming in?" I asked.

Nick nodded and awkwardly walked in. I took him into the living room and switched on the T.V.

"Put whatever you want on, I'm just going to get ready" I grinned, so happy he had come to see me that my voice was turning squeaky.

I ran up the stairs and opened my closet. I put on some short shorts, and a white top. I checked myself in the mirror…I looked really pretty. The shorts made my legs look nice and long, and the plain white top flattered my upper figure.

Nick stared at me when I got downstairs and sat down across from him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, smiling.

Nick shook his head, "No, no. It's just you look really nice today…"

"Thank you!" I smiled, playing with my hair.

Nick sighed and held the rim of his nose with his thumb and fore finger. He sighed, took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just…didn't want you to want more of me so you could…be hurt more"

"No, don't be sorry" I said soothingly, "I don't mind."

Nick shrugged and leaned back on the couch.

I stud up, "Do you want anything? A drink? Something to eat?" I asked politely.

Nick thought for a moment, "Um…are you having anything?"

"I'm having some toast. Do you want some?" I asked.

"Yes, please; I skipped breakfast. If you don't mind…" he mumbled.

I giggled and walked into the kitchen. I made him some toast and started to spread some jam on his toast, and then, a huge, burning pain ran through my finger. I screamed out load in pain. I looked at it, it was dripping with blood. I felt the nausea coming on…I hated the look, the smell, and the feel of blood. I'd cut myself with the knife while I was doing Nick's toast. Nick ran in and examined my finger.

"Miley, are you alright?!" he asked, worried.

I was too weak to reply.

He kissed my finger and looked into my eyes, "Better?" he asked hopefully.

His kiss had made me weak.

Darkness.

-Later: 1 PM-

Nick's Point Of View:

I watched Miley as she lay asleep on the couch. As soon as she'd fainted, I'd took her to my house and my mom suggested—after several minutes on hysterical screaming and crying—that we let her sleep on our couch until she woke up. I'd been watching her sleep for 4 hours. Occasionally, she would say my name. I was strangely amazed to watch her sleep. I didn't know why she would say only my name, though, and nobody else's.

"Nick…" Joe said quietly, "Hey!"

I looked up at him, "Hi" I mumbled, then my gaze travelled back to Miley.

Joe gasped as he looked at the huge cut on Miley's finger.

"What…what happened?" Joe asked, whispering.

"She was putting some jam on toast with a knife…and then she screamed and I ran in and I saw her and I kissed her finger, and then she fainted!" I whispered back.

Joe raised and eyebrow, "Kissed?" he inquired.

"No, it wasn't like that." I told him angrily rolling my eyes, "I just wanted her to stop crying…I wanted her to be okay…"

"N-Nick…" Miley whispered in her sleep, she stirred and my gaze fixed on her.

"Nick…" she mumbled again, her voice scared, "Help, Nick."

"Miley…" I muttered, I stared at her a while, she was shaking in her sleep.

"It looks like she's having a nightmare" Joe shrugged.

I got up slowly and quietly and knelt down in front of the couch Miley was sleeping on. I took a deep breath and stroked her cheek with my hand.

"Nick." She breathed happily, it seemed that her nightmare was over now.

I didn't look away from Miley, but I listened to Joe ramble on about Mitchie.

"Just call her" I suggested.

"Yes, but if I call her she might think I'm a clingy boyfriend" Joe sighed, turning on the TV.

"Turn the TV down! You're going to wake Miley up!" I growled.

Joe rolled his eyes, "Yes, sir" and turned the volume down to 3 bars.

"Is Miley alright?" My mom asked.

I nodded.

"Let me see" my mom urged, sitting next to me.

I noticed she had a wet flannel, a plaster and some pain killers. **(A/N: As in: tablets for pain ;)) **

"What are those for?" I asked nervously, pointing to her 'first-aid kit'.

"I'm going to try and patch Miley's finger up while she's asleep so it might not hurt her as much" my mom said smoothly, "It's lucky I'm a nurse!"

I felt anxious, I didn't want Miley hurt, "How much will it hurt?" I asked.

"A lot, the cut is deep in her finger" mom sighed.

"Try not to hurt her" I blurted out.

My mom raised an eyebrow.

I looked down sheepishly.

Mom placed the wet flannel over Miley's wounded finger slowly, trying not to hurt her like I'd asked. Miley's eyes fluttered open, and a scream escaped her mouth. My heart started to beat faster, her eyes were wide open with pain. I couldn't speak. Mom gestured for my to back away, so I did.

"Nick!" Miley screamed, her voice was cracking, it was shaky.

I ran over to her at once, knelt down beside my mom, and grabbed onto Miley's other hand. Mom tried to put some cleaning stuff in the wound, and Miley screamed out in pain again, she squeezed my hand tight. She bit her lip, trying to stop her screams from coming out. Mom wrapped the flannel around Miley's wound.

"Shh, it's okay Miley, it's going to be alright. Nick's here. He's here" Mom soothed her, but Miley was still breathing quickly and shakily.

I stroked her bad hand with my thumb gently, she quivered a little, but seemed delighted at my touch. My fingers travelled up her arm, making her giggle a little, and stopped at her face. I stroked her face gently with my hand again, and she smiled warmly. Her eyes slowly closed. Both of us were unaware that my mom and Joe were staring at us.

I took my hand away from Miley's face quickly and blushed. Joe and mom had their eyebrows raised curiously; I shrugged and looked back down at Miley.

Joe's Point Of View:

Okay, what I'd just witnessed something which I thought could _never _happen. Nick; comforting _Miley_. He had stroked her injured hand, worked his fingers all the way up to her face and stroked it gently. And through it all, he had this weird face. Like by the way he was looking at her it was as if he'd jump in front of Miley if a bullet was coming towards her. Like; if someone was about to hurt her, he'd kill them. As if Miley _belonged _to him. It was so weird. And Miley was smiling at him, in a weak, but pleasant way. I could _feel _the connection of them both across the room. Nick was kneeling beside Miley as if he was her bodyguard. I watched in amazement as he stroked her injured hand with his thumb gently, bringing a smile to her lips.

"Nick," Mom said quietly when Miley finally fell asleep, "You should get some fresh air. Let Miley be alone for a while".

Nick sighed and got up.

I walked with him to the back yard.

"Toucy, much?" I chucked.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, before today you wouldn't dream of _talking _to Miley and now you're acting like if anyone hurts her, you'd…you'd kill them." I inquired.

Nick shrugged.

"Oh…is this about the whole 'protective' thing?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes" Nick nodded.

"Wow…you feel _that _protective of her?" I gasped.

Nick sighed and nodded. He sat down the porch swing and sighed.

"I know, I know. It's stupid. But when she was saying my name in her sleep…I just felt like I needed to be there for her, no matter what."

I nodded.

"Like the promise you made 5 years ago?" I asked, making Nick's head spring up.

"How do you know about that?" he snapped.

"Miley told me. And when she did, she was upset. Trust me, like, she was crying non-stop." I told him.

Nick bit his lower lip as a gust of guilt powered through his body.

"I…I didn't mean to brake it" he sighed.

"I know you didn't, but…you did" I said.

Nick bit his lip.

"Yeah, I know that. I have to go" Nick mumbled, walking into the house.

"Why are you leaving? Don't you want to see if Miley's okay?" I asked.

"Just tell her I said I'll see her tomorrow. I need to go to Selena's" I said.

"But I though your date wasn't until 7…" I inquired.

"It's not…but I need to see her. I think I was being a bit full on to Miley. I just wanted her to be happy in a best friend way. Not…the other way." He muttered.

"Oh…well I think she's took it the wrong way Nick." I mumbled.

"Yes…maybe she has. That's why I have to leave and see Selena. I'll figure some way to fix this. So she wont…you know…fall for me or whatever!"

"Nick, it was your fault. You took this too far. You were getting all touchy-feely with her and…well…" I scoffed.

Nick sighed, waved once, and disappeared out the door.

I didn't know how he was going to fix this, but he better have a good way of doing so!


	9. Chapter 9: First And Last Kiss

_Hey guys! So, I was thinking cos I had a little writers block coming up with chapter…and then Sara (ImCoolllxX) came up with a fantastic idea! I'm going to make Nick pregnant! Isn't that just so great? JOKE! JOKE! Lol. So anyways, enjoy, sweethearts ;)_

_I don't own anything…duh. However, I do own the story. But not the people in the story ;)_

Selena's Point Of View:

When Nick arrived at my house, I was a little surprised. It was a Saturday, and normally, I'd go out shopping on a Saturday and have a date with Nick on the night. But because he'd arrived early, I was quite surprised.

"Hey" he murmured.

"Hi!" I grinned, pulling him into a hug.

He hugged back and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing…" he mumbled.

I shrugged.

We stood in awkward silence for a moment. I didn't know what to do when Nick was all moody and weird. He wasn't being any fun.

"What are you doing here? Our date isn't until seven" I inquired.

Nick nodded uncomfortably "Um, yeah, I know. I just wanted to see you".

Okay…

"Oh."

Nick suddenly kissed me. Like, really, really deeply. Like he hadn't seen me in years. I smiled while kissing him and lead him into the house. He pinned me up against the wall and ran him arm down my leg. His hand stopped at my calf, and abruptly pulled my knee up against his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly started to kiss down my neck…

"No…" he mumbled, pulling away.

"What the hell…?"

"Listen…I…have to go" he said quickly.

"Why?" I snapped.

"I just do!" he snapped back, I'd never saw him so…so…angry before.

It was as if I'd just dumped him.

"Well…are we still on for seven?" I asked, still yelling.

"Yes!" he yelled, and charged out the door.

Whatever.

Miley's Point Of View:

I woke up and yawned. I remembered where I was and slowly started to get up.

"Miley?" It was Joe.

"Oh, hi Joe." I grinned.

"Nick…left" he mumbled.

"Oh" I said, a little disappointed.

"So, um, do you want to stay for a while?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but I better get home. I've been such a bother today. I'd like to thank you. I mean, for letting me stay here" I gestured to the sofa, "I'll have to thank your Mom too. She's been so nice. I shouldn't of screamed like that when she was fixing up my finger."

I got up and hugged Joe.

"It's alright, Miles. You know you're always welcome here, right?" he asked.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen were Denise was preparing dinner.

"Thank you, Denise. For everything you've done for me today. I really, really, really appreciate it. I didn't want to be a bother or anything and next time I'll be more carful when I'm cutting my toast" I grinned.

Denise smiled and hugged me.

"Such a lovely girl" she smiled.

I took off and entered my house. My mom got in just after me, followed by dad and both of them almost fainted when I told them what happened. They said Denise had called but said it was nothing serious, not a hospital job, but would have to looked after. Mom and Dad hugged me.

"I'm fine!" I said, shaking them off.

"Do you want one of us to stay with you tomorrow? I mean, we'd be skipping work but who cares?" Dad asked.

"No, no. I swear, I'm fine…honestly" I smiled finely.

-Sunday Morning-

As soon as the first shimmer of the sun appeared through my window, I got dressed and dashed downstairs. I remembered how crazy this week had been for me. However, I didn't know it was going to get even more crazier! A few hours later, someone knocked at my door. I opened it, and, butterflies started to fly freely in my stomach. It was Nick.

"Hi…" I smiled, moving so he could enter.

Nick entered cautiously, slowly. He turned to me, his face was emotionless. I stared at him for a few moments, and, before I knew it, I found his lips pressed against mine. My heart started to skip beats. I was turning into putty. He wrapped his arms around me and shut the door. He pulled away for a minute, smiling warily. My breathing was uneven and embarrassingly weird. He started to kiss me again, this time, with greater passion and force.

"Promise me something" Nick whispered as he began to kiss down my neck.

"Anything" I said, as he lips slowly worked their way up to my jaw.

"Don't fall in love with me" he said, backing his head away from mine, resting his forehead on mine, so he could stare into my eyes.

"Is that some kind of joke?!" I choked, barely able to say the words.

"No" he grumbled, sternly, "I mean it—don't fall in love with me!".

"Why not?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Because," Nick began, "We're not right for each other"

I was hoping this was just a dream, that I would wake up any second and laugh about it. But, I didn't wake up; this was reality. Nick—my own personal sunshine—had kissed me; turned me into mush, made me fall for him. And now, he asked me to practically forget about the last 10 minutes.

"You don't mean that…" I whispered as tears started to stream down my face.

"I do mean it" Nick sighed, he kissed my lips again, softly, almost unnoticeable, and stud up.

"Nick, please, just tell me what you just said was a joke" I begged standing up and following him to the door.

"Miley, please don't make this harder than it already is—your overreacting about this. I've done my job, I've made you happy, I've 'fixed' you, what more can you possibly ask for?" Nick asked, his voice was cold.

"Your love…" I mumbled, not quite under my breath.

I ducked my head down quickly, so he couldn't see the tears which were fighting their way through my eyes.

"I _knew _I shouldn't have kissed you" he hissed.

"Nick…" I whispered, as if saying his name could change how he felt about me.

"Save it, Miles. I took it to far—my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you; big mistake" he said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"So what? Now you're just going to leave? Do you _really _expect me to forget the last 10 minutes of my life?" I muttered, then I added, partly to myself, "The best 10 minutes of my life!".

I looked up, and stared at Nick's face. He wasn't my sunshine anymore, he was my ex-best friend, just like before. I tried to tell myself he wasn't worth all the pain, the anger, the stress, but deep down I knew he was.

"Miley, don't say that. You're kidding yourself!" Nick sighed.

"No I'm not! You don't understand everything you've put me through, Nick! I swear, it's like you're slowly killing me…" I said, choking on my words, everyone one of them leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Miles…" Nick muttered.

I stared at his perfect face. He looked guilty, so vulnerable.

"I better go." He sighed.

"Can you do me one more favour? One thing that'll make me think life's worth living?" I asked.

Nick nodded.

"Kiss me." I said—straight forward.

Nick hesitated.

"Please?" I begged.

"But I don't want to hurt you any more, Miles!" Nick said.

"You won't hurt me, I promise. I just need something to hold onto while you drape over Selena. I need something that'll remind me of you" I told him.

Nick sighed, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I've never been so sure in all my life." I said honestly.

Nick put a lock of my hair behind me ear, and placed his two warm hands on the side of my face. We stayed in that position for a few seconds; and then he kissed me with a knee-weakening kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck absentmindedly. His hand moved from my neck, down my body, to my waist; and stopped there. He pulled away, and I rested me head on his chest, I noticed I had started crying hysterically through the kiss—silly me.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Why did you want to do that Miles? I don't get it…" Nick sighed, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

I looked up and sniffed.

"You know why, Nick" I smiled.

One word—crazier.

**(A/N: OMG! That is so corny! Lol. But it couldn't resist I had to put it in. Oh yeah…REVIEW!!! ;))**


	10. Chapter 10: Sorry

"So, I trust you all came up with a poem over the weekend?" Ms. Clapp asked.

"Yeah" the whole class mumbled, sinking down in their seats.

I could imagine what they were thinking inside their head: _Please don't pick me, pick Miley!_

"Miss. Stewart, would you like to read your poem out?" Ms. Clapp asked, seeing I was her only option.

I sighed and nodded, my poem was about Nick. I'd written it when he left me—after he'd kissed me and told me not to love him. It was called: Crazier. And it was true, Nick _did _make me crazier. He was like a drug to me, the more I had him, the more I wanted. Maybe I'd pushed him to far when he kissed me, but, I didn't care. This poem meant so much to me because it was about Nick; the guy who had 'fixed' me when his girlfriend had crushed me to pieces. When I walked up to the front of the class, I remembered that day, the day he decided to 'fix' me, when he knocked on my door and asked to hang out. Nick was reason I was here right now, he'd stopped me from jumping off the bridge that night, he'd saved me life. He meant so much to me.

I took a deep breath and began to read:

"_I've never gone with the wind,_

_Just let it flow,_

_Let it take me where it wants to go,_

'_Till you opened the door, _

_There's so much more,_

_I'd never seen it before,_

_I was trying to fly,_

_But I couldn't find wings,_

_You came along and you changed everything,_

_You lift my feet off the ground,_

_Spin me around,_

_You make me Crazier and Crazier,_

_Feels like I'm falling and I,_

_I'm lost in your eyes, _

_You make me crazier,_

_Crazier_" I finished, and suddenly realized I was _singing _the song instead of talking it.

**(A/N:I thought this song really went with the story, what do you think?)**

I looked up, and suddenly, the whole class, even _Selena_, began to clap.

"Miley, that was amazing! Not only the poem, but your voice, too!" Ms. Clap smiled; I noticed tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry" I giggled.

"It's just your poem was so awesome!" Joe called from his desk.

"Totally awesome!" Kevin cheered.

I smiled, and scanned the classroom. Gabriella winked at me, so did Harper. Even Selena _smiled _at me. Mitchie, oh, my dear Mitchie, was cheering so loud that I could hear her above everyone else. And then; Nick. He was clapping, but he _knew _that was about him. I felt horrible; I'd made him feel horrible judging by the look on his face.

"I'm sorry!" I mouthed to him.

He shook his head, "No, _I'm _sorry" he mouthed back.

His hand flew into the air.

"Yes, Nick?" Miss. Clap asked.

"May I be excused?" he asked.

Ms. Clap nodded and Nick ran to the bath room.

Nick's POV:

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. I couldn't believe I'd done this to Miley. I knew that was about me, _I _made her 'Crazier', but I felt bad about it. I_ had _a girlfriend, and I felt selfish for kissing Miley and leading her on too much. Why was I such a jerk? Joe was right, I _was _hurting Miley. I had been since we stopped being best friends. I cringed, I'd hurt her for _5 years_! I shook my head, everything was coming back to me now, the memories, the good times, the bad times, all the things that had been said. The puzzle had been solved; Miley loved me.

Mitchie's POV:

I smiled so big when Miley sat down.

But then my smile vanished when I saw the look on her face. This look was worse than embarrassment; it was a torturing look.

"Miles, what's wrong? That was _awesome_! Even Selena liked it! C'mon, be happy!" I praised her, but she shook her head.

"I've…hurt him" she whispered.

"Hurt who?" I asked, curious.

"Him" Miley mumbled.

"Who?!" I asked, even more curious now.

"No-one" Miley sighed.

"You can tell me…" I offered.

"I don't want to tell you!" Miley snapped.

"Sorry, Miles…" I mumbled.

"No, _I'm _sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you!" Miley whispered.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.

"I'll _always _be here for you, Miles. No matter what, okay?" I said.

Miley's POV:

When Mitchie said that, my heart almost stopped beating; it was _exactly _what Nick had promised 5 years ago…

-After School-

I cried when I got home. I cried for 2 hours straight. I have no idea why, but I felt so terrible. So…ugh. I felt like someone had crushed me when really, I should've been on top of the world. Everyone—even _Selena_—had liked my poem today. So why wasn't I happy? Try and guess. Oh, yeah. Nick. My phone flashed and my ringtone started to fill the empty air in my bedroom. I answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me." His voice was low.

"Oh, hey!" I sniffed.

"I need to show you something…something very important. Do you mind coming over? I'm in my bedroom."

"Sure, I'll see you in five" and when I pressed the 'end call' button, I let out a giant

'EEEP'.

He _wanted _to see me. He _wanted _to show _me _something. I was over to his house in a flash of light, barely able to control my growing excitement. I knocked on the door.

"Hey" Joe answered.

"Hey." I smiled, looking over his shoulder, trying to find Nick, "Where's—"

"In his bedroom" Joe replied, before I could even say his name.

I nodded and smiled. I ran up to his bedroom door and froze. As I stared at the white door in front of me—Nick's _bedroom_ door—I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit nervous—okay, make that _a lot_! I mean, don't boys only invite their girlfriends into their bedrooms? No, wait. That's not true. I took a deep breath and knocked on door, using the secret knock me and Nick made up years ago.

"Miley?" he breathed.

I bit my lip, "Yeah, it's me."

"Come in" he offered.

I waited for a moment, expecting him to open the door. After a few seconds I just opened it by myself. And when I did, my heart started to beat faster. My lungs were about to burst. Nick was sat on his bed with his legs crossed and had his guitar—the guitar _I _got him for his 10th birthday—in his hands.

"Here, come sit on the bed" he said, patting the space across from him.

I smiled and did what I was told.

"Okay. I know this is super weird. But, I always thought singing and writing songs was for losers…and I liked it 5 years ago…it's weird. But when I came in from school today, I couldn't get that song you did in class today off my mind—I couldn't get _you _off my mind. I had this weird feeling it was about…me. So as soon as I got in from school I ran up to my bedroom and got this guitar you got me out. And I wrote you a song." His words came out in a laid-back tone.

Words failed me.

"Do you want to hear it?" he asked.

Words failed me again, so I nodded.

"Okay."

He started strumming his guitar and finally got the rhythm he wanted. And then he started to sing. And my heart melted.

"_Broken hears and last goodbyes,_

_All just worthless lullabies, _**(A/N: I didn't know this line so I guessed it xD)**

_Trying to make this pain go away _**(A/N: And this line ;))**

_Realized I let you down,_

_Told you that I'd be around,_

_Building up the strength just to say,_

_That I'm sorry,_

_For braking all the promises I wasn't around to keep,_

_I'm sorry,_

_This will be the last time I will ever beg you to stay,_

_But you're already on your way_"

He stopped singing and playing his guitar and looked at me with his beautiful piercing chocolate brown eyes. He was clearly waiting for me to stay something.

"I…it…I…um…wow" I blurted out.

Nick raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

He put his guitar on the floor and looked at me in a much more serious way.

"Thank you" I mumbled, "It was beautiful."

Nick smiled, and his face turned serious again, "Miley…I know how you…really feel about…me"

What was I supposed to say? I desperately tried to say something. But how could I hide it? I loved him. I'd loved him since the day we met. And yet, he had failed to realize until it was too late. He had a beautiful girlfriend. He was popular and had a million girls crushing on him. I was just…Miley. I closed my eyes, and for some strange reason I felt tears trying to fight their way through my eyes. I opened my eyes again, and this time I saw Nick's beautiful face next to mine. He rested his forehead on mine. I felt his hot breath flow across my face and shivered. He stared into my eyes.

"Don't cry" he said.

I sniffed, unable to say anything. I found it impossible to look away from him. My train of thought was long gone and all I could this about was him. His presence was magical. I just wanted to be with all the time. I never wanted to leave him. I wanted to make him happy and make him smile. I wanted him to be mine—forever.

He sighed, "I really shouldn't do this."

And God answered my wish. His lips crushed mine gently, and the only thing I could do was kiss back with all the passion I had.

He pulled away.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I know" he said, his voice as cold as ice.

And then he kissed me again.


	11. Chapter 11: Two At A Time

_It's me! :D Haha, thank you so much for the reviews I got seven really quick so I'm happy :D Yeah, so enjoy. I hope you guys like it ;) Pweassseee review :D_

_Lalala._

Miley's Point Of View:

Uncontrollably, I wanted more of him. Of-course I did. I loved him. I knotted my fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss. Nick kissed back in the same way, and this time, he wasn't are wary or unsure as before. Suddenly, I heard the door creep open and the presence of somebody else inside the room. Nick pulled away from me and rested his forehead on mine. Both of us were breathily heavily and unevenly, trying to get our breath back.

"What the hell is going on?!" Joe asked, wide eyed.

Both me and Nick stayed silent. I didn't have a clue what to do or to say. I gulped, waiting for Nick to say something. He dropped him head from mine and took his hands away from my waist and rested them plainly by his side. I stayed in the same position as before, so embarrassed I couldn't move.

"Well…?" Joe asked again.

"I can explain…" Nick begun.

"You better explain, little bro! You're going to be in _so _much trouble for this! You know that, right? You can't just go round kissing Miley when you have a _girlfriend_. This is crazy. So, go on. Explain. Because you're going to be in _so _much trouble…" Joe snapped.

I lifted my head up so I could see Nick's face. But his face was buried in his hands. For a moment I thought he was crying. Maybe he was, I don't know.

"It's my fault," I blurted out, "_I _kissed Nick. Not the other way around. I'm very, very sorry. It was so wrong of me."

Nick slowly lifted his face from his hands and stared at me with his mouth wide open.

"I-I should go," I mumbled and ran out the door before anyone could stop me.

Joe's Point Of View:

I turned my head to the empty doorway Miley had exited from and then turned my head to Nick. His face was once again buried in his hands.

"Nick…" I mumbled.

He groaned.

"Can you please explain to me what's going on? I'm kinda confused."

"Okay," he began, "_I_ kissed _Miley_."

"What?! But Miley said she kissed you…" I said blankly, totally confused.

"I know. And I have no idea why she said she did…I'm just so _confused_!" Nick moaned as he lied back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"So am I" I muttered.

"Joe, can I…ask you something?" Nick asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Sure, sure." I smiled.

"What do you do when you kind of…like _two _girls at the same time?"

Mitchie's Point Of View:

Great. I'd just got Coke all over my new white t-shirt. So I was totally pissed when Miley phoned me.

"Hello?" I snapped.

Miley sniffed on her end of the phone line.

"It's me," she whispered.

"Miley! Hey! Sorry I was being crabby, I've just got Coke all over my new shirt. So…what's up?" I asked, trying to pick the sticky brown liquid off my shirt.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me. I'm kind of bored," she confessed.

"Okay, sure. I'll be over in 5."

Joe's Point Of View:

I was so stunned about Nick's question that I didn't know how to respond.

"So…?" he pressed.

"Well, can I ask who these two girls are?" I asked.

"I'd rather not tell you. But I think you can guess," he sighed, running his fingers through his way-to-curly hair.

"Selena and Miley?"

Nick sighed.

"Yes or no?" I asked.

"Yes" he whispered.

"Okay…um…maybe you…maybe it's just puberty!" I blurted out.

"Joe!" Nick snapped, "I want an _answer _not a fact of life!"

"Well this stuff happens. I think it happened to me. I mean, when you like one girl and you like another but then after a few days you just get over it…"

"No, no. It's not like that," Nick sighed, "It's just when I'm with…" he gritted his teeth as he said her name, "…Selena, I think about Miley. She's just constantly there in the back of my mind. And then I want Miley, not Selena. So…I go and see Miley. But when I'm with Miley, Selena is always creeping up in my mind. Like, she's been my girlfriend for 4 years and I want to stay loyal. But there's something about Miley…she…turns me on **(a/n: 'turns me on' sorry, I couldn't resist. I'm laughing so hard right now xD) **without doing anything…she doesn't even know she _is_."

I burst out laughing, "You're a funny one, Nick. I think all your weird curly hair has got to your brain!"

Nick groaned and used a pillow to cover his face.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Look, I'm not laughing anymore!" I said.

Nick mumbled something into the pillow and took it off his face. He scowled at me.

"You're supposed to be _supportive_!" He snapped.

"Geez, be supportive with _what_?! I'm not exactly going to support you while you go out with two girls, am I?!" I yelled.

"No. But…ugh! Who should I choose, Joe?" he moaned.

"Listen, it's up to you who you 'choose'. But it's either _one _of them or _none _of them. Selena will be super angry about this, and I know her bitch side will come out. But Miley is super sensitive, this could really hurt her. Just think about it and see what you think is best." I smiled, happy about my awesome advice.

Nick nodded once. I stud up and headed for the door.

Miley's Point Of View:

**a/n: Short chapter. Sorry. I'm writing something else at the moment. & I had a lot of writers block for this story. Next one will be up as SOON as I get 6 reviews ;) x**


	12. Chapter 12: Brotherly Love

**a/n: YO! :D You guys = best readers EVER! Wow, I got FIVE reviews in like half an hour. I was so happy ;D. So, yeah. Here it is. Chapter 12. Just a quick question: Do you want this story to go on for a long time, or stop soon? :D Be HONEST, please! :D **

Joe's Point Of View:

I bumped into Kevin on my way down the stairs. "Sorry," we both apologized in unison. We laughed at our foolishness. Then, we heard a faint singing voice and a guitar. "Nick." We both smiled and went to check out what he was doing. We opened the door to his bedroom.

"Have you guys heard of knocking?!" He snapped.

"Geez, sorry!" Kevin huffed.

"What'cha doing?" I asked, looking at his guitar.

"Nothing." He replied plainly, "I was just putting my guitar away."

"Wait. YOU were playing a _guitar_?!" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Nick asked, creasing her brow and pressing his lips into a straight line.

"Nothing. I guess it's a good thing. Anyways, whatever. We thought we heard you sing." Kevin explained, turning on his heel to leave the room.

Nick suddenly called to us, "Wait! Do you guys…wanna hear what I wrote?"

Kevin and I stared at each other in shock. "I don't believe this!" I smiled as we sat down beside Nick.

"Joe. Inhale. Exhale. It's just a _song_, for crying out loud!" Nick groaned.

"Yes, but it's a Nick _Jonas _song. Your songs are always amazing!" I reassured him.

Nick sighed and played 'Sorry'. It was unbelievable to watch my brother sing a song to us, something he hadn't done in over 4 years.

"That was beautiful," Kevin grinned.

"Stop being gay, Kevin!" Nick whined.

"What?!" Kevin yelled, he punched Nick in the stomach playfully.

Nick clenched his stomach and looked up at Kevin, his top lip curved over his teeth, and that immature, carefree, playful smile was there. Nick chased Kevin down the stairs, into our back yard. I sat on a sun chair, eating popcorn as I watch them play fight, while using my superior commentator skills.

"And Nick throws a punch at Kevin, and Kevin dodges it! This is getting aggressive, folks!" I smiled, 'commentating'.

Nick turned to me and smiled, "Hey, Joe, come here a sec," he grinned, curling his finger slightly, beckoning me over to him.

"No way! You guys will leave me with a broken neck! Then I won't be able to commentate. You guys go ahead without me. I'll just sit here."

Nick smirked at me, and smiled at Kevin.

"Oh no," I sighed.

Nick grabbed my legs and Kevin grabbed my arms, both of them pulling me off my comfortable sun chair.

"Guys put me down! I'm begging you!" I cried, but it was no use.

They threw me into the pool and a giant SPLASH surrounded me.

"You guys are so dead," I chuckled, pulling Kevin's leg into the pool, he fell in and screamed like a girl.

"Haha! Kevin screams like a girl!" Nick chanted in a sing-song voice tauntingly.

Kevin laughed and pulled Nick's leg into the pool, "SUCKER!" Kevin shouted triumphantly.

"Whatever," Nick grunted, he splashed me and Kevin in the face.

"You're so gunna pay for that!" I grinned, splashing a ton of water on Nick's hair.

Nick's smile suddenly disappeared from his face, his voice turned angry and he stared me, "Not. The. Hair!"

Kevin burst out laughing, he knew I was in for it. Mess with Nick's hair and you're dead me. And right there, _I _was the dead meat!

Nick got me in a headlock at smiled, "Apologize now, sucker. Or I'll take a photo of you sleeping with your thumb in your mouth and send it to Mitchie!" he threatened.

"You wouldn't!" I smirked.

"_I _would!" Kevin grinned, stepping out of the pool and showing me a picture of me…sleeping with my thumb in my mouth.

"No! No! Oh, I'm sorry! Sorry!" I cried.

Who am I kidding? These guys are my brothers. They aren't going to let me off easy.

Kevin smiled as he pressed the 'send' button. While also getting rid of my street cred. Nick finally let me go and we all sat, next to each other, on a sun chair.

"That right there, that little fight we had, was amazing." I grinned.

"Well, that's just brotherly love." Nick smirked.

Mitchie's Point Of View:

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I pulled it out.

Staring at the picture in front of me, I burst out laughing. I showed Miley it and, she, too, burst out laughing.

"I love them brothers," I smiled, as I put my phone back into my pocket.

Miley blushed a little, "So do I."

I raised an eyebrow, speculating her peculiar behaviour. She always

blushed when Nick was mentioned.

"Ah. Is there a _certain _brother you like?" I asked.

Miley's face shot to the ground, "Mitchie!" she whined.

"What? There is?!" I asked, as my curiosity grew, the more I started to understand.

The tears wasted over him. The lies. The weird behaviour. The blushing. Isn't that all the symptoms of a girl falling in…love?

No, I told myself, no, no, and NO! This can't be true.

"Miles, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Do you—" I was cut off by a sudden knock on Miley's door.

Miley sighed, "Ask me later," she smiled, and went to answer the door. I followed her.

She opened it slowly, and then, the biggest, mushiest, craziest smiley plastered on her face.


	13. Chapter 13: What Does This Make Us?

**Sup, guys? :P Haha, so…thanks for the reviews. Yes, so, I'm not boasting, but I was writing a chapter earlier, the most Niley chapter…EVER! :D So yeah. If you want to read 'Midnight Swim' then hurry up & REVIEW! Ha, just kidding. But seriously, review! Please? & Good luck to everyone in the NJK awards :D**

No Point Of View:

Kevin, Nick and Joe stud in Miley's doorway; dripping wet.

"What have you guys been doing?" Mitchie smirked.

Joe walked over to his girlfriend and give her a wet, cold cuddle, "Come on, Mitchie, feel the love!"

Mitchie giggled, but pulled away. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"So, what's up?" Miley asked, smiling. She didn't know why, but she found it impossible to discard the smile which was spread across her face.

"Nothing much," Joe grinned, "We just came to see you girls."

Nick and Kevin stud awkwardly at the doorway, with their hands firmly in their pockets.

"Come in," Miley offered, moving aside so they could get in.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm going to see Sharpay. I'll see you later, Nick. Bye, Joe." Kevin explained.

His disappearance left me and Nick along the hall way. Yes—_alone_.

"Hey." I mumbled, daring myself to look up at him.

"Hey." He replied, "Listen, I'm really sorry about earlier…that was…wrong of me."

Miley bit her lip, she'd been praying he wouldn't have brought this subject up.

"No, no. It's fine. No worries." Miley said, her voice was bleak.

"Are you okay? I mean…" Nick ran his fingers through his hair, "I mean, after I…" he stopped again, and lowered his voice, "You know…kissed you, I thought you would've been kind of upset."

"Why would I be upset?" Miley asked.

Nick looked at her, and his mouth hung wide open, "How can you…how can you practically forget what you said to me? And the way I answered you and the way I acted…you're not even bothered?"

Miley bit her lip, "No, it's not like that. I am bothered. But I don't understand what you want me to feel. Do you want me to hate you or something?!"

Nick whispered under his breath: "It'd made thing a lot easier…"

Miley felt her eyes grow wet and the tears threatening to spill over. But she was going to win the battle with her tears.

"What do you mean?"

Nick looked up at her. What was he supposed to say to her? He liked her. As in: more than a friend. And yet, he _had _a girlfriend. But he still had a desire to be with Miley. And he hated it. He hated how he needed to be with her. He hated how he wanted her so badly. And he hated how she loved him. But the thing he hated most what that he couldn't hate her. Not at all. Not even a little bit.

"I'm just having a _really _complicated time right now." Nick sighed.

Miley opened her mouth to say something, but her words were muted out by Joe.

"Miley, Nick! Are you guys coming in here or what?" Joe called.

Nick sighed and brushed pashed Miley, who reluctantly followed him into the living room.

Joe's Point Of View:

"There's something going on between them two," Mitchie whispered to me as Nick and Miley sat next to each other on the couch awkwardly. I say _next_ to each other, but in fact, they were about a mile apart.

I nodded in agreement. Heck, they'd been sucking each other's faces of earlier **(a/n: hehe, I love Joe :P) **and now they're avoiding each other. Something _must _be up.

"Do you think we should do something?" Mitchie whispered again.

I shook my head. I had a feeling that this was going to work it's self out.

No one's Point Of View:

"I'm getting a drink," Miley declared, "Anyone else want one?"

Silence.

"Oh, okay." Miley walked into her kitchen, and rested elbows on the counter.

Why was he doing this to her? Why was he inviting her in, then pushing her away? _Whatever. That kid is seriously messed up…And, I like it…No, Miley, shut up! Have you heard yourself? You LIKE that Nick's messed up? I think you'll find you're the messed up one here…_

Miley argued with herself, until she felt the presence of somebody else in the room. She looked up, and he was right there. Smiling at her. Miley smiled back. He opened his mouth, about to say something; but then his mobile rang.

"I gotta take this," he cringed.

She sighed, and tapped her fingers on the counter impatiently. He scowled at her for being so immature.

"Hey, Selena…I'm kind of busy right now…No, I don't want to hang out tonight…Honestly. No, I don't want to! I'm busy, that's why!"

Nick stayed silent as Selena said something to him. It sounded like she was little angry.

"Yeah, I'm busy, LIVE WITH IT!" He pressed the 'end call' button angrily.

Miley stared at him, scared.

"Listen—I'm sorry about the way I talked to you earlier…"

Miley cut him off, "Nick, here we go again! You say something that I don't understand, and because I don't you get all frustrated and ignore me. Then, you come back to me apologizing!"

Nick looked down, "I know. I'm sorry, I really am. And, I wanted to…uh, forget it! Stop looking at me like that! Don't you understand how _hard _this is for me?! I've got a girlfriend, for crying out loud! And then you…"

He stopped, realizing he'd hurt her bad. He lowered his voice in a hushed, gentle tone; "You just come into my life. And…you changed pretty much everything."

"But I've always been here. I was your best friend. And you just forgot about me." Miley pointed out.

Nick sighed, knowing she had a fair point, "I know…I didn't meant to forget. It was a mistake—"

"A _mistake_?!" Miley gasped, "It was a _mistake _to _forget_ a _person_?!"

Nick creased his brow, "No. I mean, yes. I mean…Oh, I don't know! I don't know anything anymore…"

Miley bit her lip. "Please, don't be angry."

Nick looked up at her, "I'm not angry I'm just…confused."

Miley leaned against the counter and watched him, "Well, what are you confused about?" she asked him.

"Is it that hard to guess?" he asked.

Miley nodded.

"Well, I just told you." He replied, getting more and more frustrated.

"You told me?" Miley paused; thinking back to a few moments earlier, "Oh, right."

"So, you see my dilemma?" he asked.

"Um, I think so." She paused, pressing her lips together, "But, let me get this straight: You have a girlfriend, Selena, and now I've came into your life—even though I've always been in it—and changed everything. What have I changed, exactly?"

Nick hung his head, "Everything."

"Such as…?" Miley pressed.

"Well, the way I feel about Selena. The way I can't go to sleep at night because I'm thinking of you. They way I want to be with you but force myself to stay away." Nick sighed, and lifted his head up again.

Miley blushed, biting her lip; "Oh."

They stud in silence, as the presence of one another became more and more tempting yet unbearable…

Miley took a step toward him, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked her, grabbing her hand.

She squeezed his hand tight and shut her eyes, "For making your life so complicated."

He lifted her head up with his right hand and stared right into her ocean blue eyes, "Hey," he whispered.

"H-hey," she whispered back, giggling a little.

Without realizing, both of their heads had been pressed together, forehead to forehead. As Miley realized this, her heartbeat increased dramatically, and began to breathe unevenly. Nick wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Miley looked into his eyes, losing her train of thought all over again.

He leaned in, until his breath flew onto her lips, causing her to shiver.

He leaned in more, about to kiss her lips; but Miley turned her head the other way so his lips landed on her cheek.

"What…?" Nick pulled away, staring at her, confused.

"Joe and Mitchie are just down the hall," Miley blushed, suddenly regretting her actions.

"So?" he asked her, his eyes twinkling.

Miley bit her lip as she felt her cheeks go red. He leaned in once again, temptation proving too much for both of them, and kissed her. However, before Miley had any time to deepen it, he pulled away. Gently, he removed his arm from her waist.

"Where are you going?" Miley asked, frowning with disappointment.

"To sort some things out," he replied.

"Oh." She mumbled.

Nick turned to leave, but Miley grabbed his arm. He turned to face her again, smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" she blushed.

"The reason that you can't get enough of me." He smirked, teasing her.

Miley blushed so much that she began to feel woozy, finally she remembered what she was going to say; "So…what exactly does this make us?" she asked.

"Whatever you want it to," he smiled.

Nick kissed her cheek, causing her to flush red, and exited, this time, taking her heart with him.


	14. Chapter 14: Nick's New Nickname

**Boo! :P Hiya guys! :D Thanks for the reviews, I was reading some from some earlier chapters and I was like 'awww'. Hehe, urm, what else? Oh yeah! Hi! & enjoy this chapter :D**** Oh, and Michael Jackson in dead…I am soo sad! RIP MJ! 9 reviews till next chapter? :)?**

Mitchie and Joe left later, leaving Miley by herself until her parents got home. She walked into the living room and watched some T.V, however, the moving images on the screen did not satisfy her. She wanted to be with Nick, to ask him what he needed to 'sort out'. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her mobile. Miley hesitated as she punched in his number. Her thumb hovered over the 'start call' button. **(a/n: Eh, I have no idea what it's called…you know, the green phone button on your mobile? :D) **If he answered, what would she say? She had seen him less that 2 hours ago, and she didn't want to seem clingy. However, the desire to here his voice again was over powering her, and she finally called him.

She pressed the phone to her ear, listening to the 'ring, ring, ring, ring'.

"Hello?" he answered casually.

"Uh…hey." Miley felt like hitting herself.

"Miley, hey! 'Sup?" he asked.

Miley was pleasantly surprised, he actually wanted to know what was up with her? She smiled to herself and simply replied, "Not much. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same."

Miley bit her lip, this conversation was going nowhere. She wanted to know what he needed to sort out, but didn't have the confidence to ask him.

"Oh."

Nick paused, not sure what to say, "So…why did you call?"

"Oh, right. I called you? Oh, yeah. I did. Um, yeah. I just wanted to talk, you know."

Nick chucked, amused by her embarrassed nature, "Okay then. I'm here to talk to."  
They stayed on the phone all night, chatting. They found themselves so interested in each other that it was almost impossible to end the call. Miley went to sleep that night, thinking about Nick; the owner of her heart.

-Next day, school-

When Miley entered the school, there was a huge crowd. Full of curiosity, she pulled up a random kid walking away from the growing crowd.

"Hey," Miley smiled, sweetly, "Uh, what's going on over there?"

The kid shrugged her shoulders, and crinkled her nose, "Something about Nick braking up with Selena…but according to Selena, she broke up with him…" the kid slouched off.

"Oh, wow." Mitchie gasped. She grabbed Miley's wrist and dragged her to the crowd.

The two girls fought their way through the crowd of people, until the got to the front. Selena, Harper and Gabriella were all surrounding Selena's locker, taking about Nick.

"Yeah, so, he rang me and I was like 'Oh, hi' and he was like 'Why aren't you happy to talk to me?!' and I was like 'Nick, you're so moody! We're OVER!'"

Harper and Gabriella listened to her lies with little interest.

"Oh, this is…wow! We have to go and talk to Joe about his…" Mitchie grinned.

"Um, Mitch…" Miley followed Mitchie as she pushed her way through the crowd to get into the hallway.

Mitchie turned around and smiled at her best friend, "Yes?"

"Uh, don't you think we should give Nick some space? I mean, it must be hard for him…just ending his relationship and all..."

Mitchie shrugged.

"Ah, Miley…" Selena's voice cackled behind her next victim.

"Selena…" Mitchie growled.

Selena pushed Miley over, onto the floor, causing Miley to bang her head and hurt her left hand. Miley groaned in pain.

"Ha, that's what you get for being in my way!" Selena hissed, then clip-clopped off in her heels.

Mitchie helped Miley up, trying to her best to touch her left hand.

"Should I take you to the nurse's office?" Mitchie asked, worried.

"Um, I don't know," Miley sighed.

They walked further up the hall, until the beg rang, indicating that the kids had few minutes to get to class.

"Oh no, I better go to class…" Miley sighed, she hated leaving Mitchie.

"Um, yeah, okay. I'll see you after class. Be careful!" Mitchie smiled, and walked off to her next class.

Miley walked into her class—which was Math—and sat down on an empty desk. She guessed the empty chair next to would never be filled, so she rested her books on it, as her hands were too weak to carry them anymore.

"Miss. Stewart, is something wrong?" Ms. Butters asked, looking over to Miley.

"Uh, I just hurt my left hand. It's hurting a little…" Miley winced, as it started to throb again.

Ms. Butters raised an eyebrow, "Okay Miley. If it starts to hurt, tell me, and I'll send you to the school nurse."  
Miley nodded, and rested her hand on the desk in front of her.

Nick stud up, as he watched Miley hold her hand and wince.

"Dude, where are you going?" Jackson asked.

"I'm going to see Miley…" Nick replied.

Jackson stared at Nick, confused. Eventually, he just shrugged.

Nick approached Miley's table and removed the books from the chair beside her. He sat next to her and smiled, "Hey you."

Miley looked up at him and smiled so big once she realized he was sat next to her.

"Nick!"

He smiled at her, but then looked down at her hand, "What happened?" he questioned.

Miley stiffened, how was she supposed to tell him?

"Oh…well…Selena kind of…" Miley trailed off, unable to say much more.

"Selena…" Nick hissed through his teeth.

Miley shivered as the pain grow worse, "It's nothing I just…tripped." Miley lied pathetically, and Nick knew she was lying.

"You should go to the nurse." Nick said.

"I know, but I don't want to miss class," Miley confessed, opening her book.

"Who cares about missing class?" Nick's hand flew into the air.

"Yes, Nick?" Ms. Butters asked.

"May I take Miley to the nurse's office?" he asked.

Ms. Butters agreed, and Nick and Miley left the room, leaving dozens off whispering kids behind them.

Miley hobbled along, trying to keep up with Nick's fast pace. He noticed she was walking slowly, and slowed his pace so he could walk beside her.

"So…what's this I hear about you braking up with Selena?" Miley whispered.

"Oh, you heard about that?" Nick itched the back off his neck nervously.

"Yeah. I did."  
Nick sighed and began to play with his hands, "Well, you know I told you I needed to sort some things out yesterday?"

Miley nodded, "Yeah?"

"Well, that's what I needed to sort out. I needed to end it with Selena. It just wasn't right. I felt terrible." Nick explained.

Miley looked at him as she hung his head, "Why did you feel so bad?" she asked, playing dumb.

Nick bought her act and continued to explain, "Well, I kissed you, didn't I? How was I supposed to keep it going with Selena when…all this happened between me and you?"

Miley blushed, "Uh, yeah I guess you're right." She paused, and took a deep breath, "Can I ask you something?"  
Nick stopped walking and turned to face Miley, who also stopped, and turned to him. Miley grabbed his hands; and Nick intertwined their fingers. "Of course you can." He smiled.

Miley set her gaze on their hands, after a few seconds, she remembered what she was going to say. However, she didn't know how was going to say it. "Nick, what are 'me and you' exactly?"

"Um…humans?" Nick chuckled, but his smile faded soon enough, "Well, what do you mean?"

Miley bit her lip and sighed, "Well…I mean, I asked you what that kiss made us last night…and you said anything I want it to."  
Nick rested his forehead on hers, smiling, "Yeah…?"

Miley mumbled under her breath, "I don't know what to do."  
Nick rubbed circles in the palm of her hand soothingly with his thumb, "You don't have to do anything," he whispered.

"But I want to; I _need _to."

Nick shook his head, "No you don't."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Selena already bullies me enough, and when she finds out we kissed then I'll be dead meat…"

Nick cut her off, "Who said she has to find out?"

Miley bit her lip, flushing, "Well, no one. But she has a right to know, doesn't she? Or-or are you planning on keeping this a secret…?"

"Keeping what a secret?" Nick smirked.

"Nicky!" Miley whined.

Nick raised an eyebrow, smirking, "Nicky?!"

Miley blushed, "Sorry, I have no idea where that came from." She bit her lip.

Nick laughed, "Is that your new pet name for me or something?"

Miley giggled, "Well…it is awfully fun calling you that..."

Nick eyes widened, "Are you suggesting you're going to call me that?!"

"Please, Nicky?" Miley giggled, in a little baby voice.

Nick smiled, how could he resist that? "Okay, you can call me that. On one condition!"

"What's that?" Miley smiled.

He pouted his lips playfully and pointed to them. Miley stared at him for a moment, and then finally realized what he asking of her.

"Nick! We're right in the middle of the hall! What is someone see's us?" She whispered.

Nick shrugged, "Please? For Nicky?" he pouted again.

Miley blushed. She stud on her tip toes and give him a quick kiss.

Nick smiled, "Is that all I get?" he smirked. Although secretly, he thought her little, quick kisses were cute.

Miley bit her lip, smiling, "Well, sorry! What do you expect me to do?! Just make out with you in the middle of the hall?"

Nick's eyes twinkled, full of excitement, and he smiled hopefully.

Miley giggled, "No, Nicky."

He pouted again, "Oh, okay, spoil sport!" He stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

Miley laughed.

"We better get to the nurse's office." Nick said.

Miley was surprised in his sudden change of attitude: from playful to serious. They turned away from each other and began walking side-by-side again. Nick took her hand and intertwined their fingers. And they walked down the hall, hand-in-hand, not caring who was watching.


	15. Chapter 15: Skipping School Is Cool

**a/n; omg. Am I actually updating?! :O. Not much to say, really. Although REALLY; Frankie & Noah vs. Frankie & Madison (Madison is Demi's sis). Nelena fans, stop it! They're just kids! Nelena fans, you'd really go this far just to…in fact, I have no idea what you're trying to do. Anyways, enjoy! Review…please? Oh, who wants a new story from me? I have a great idea for one, I just don't want to post it and have no one read it. : D**

Nick and Miley arrived at the nurse's office a few minutes later. Miley bit her lip, "Uh, shall I go in?" she asked awkwardly.

Nick nodded, "Yeah, that's why we came here in the first place." He paused, "Shall I stay out here?"

"Uh…" Miley started to blush, "Um, I don't know."

"How about I just stay out here and wait for you?" he asked, smiling.

"Y-yeah, that could work." Miley felt like hitting herself again. Why was she such a dork around him? Sighing, she opened the door and saw Ms. Lynn sat on her chair, caught up in a book.

"Miley!" She rejoiced as Miley entered, "How lovely to see you again!" she greeted her like a granny who hadn't saw her grandchildren in years, "How can I help you today?"  
"My left hand." Miley sighed, extending it a little, "Selena—I mean, I fell."

"Selena did this?" Ms. Lynn asked, raising a thin, tinted eyebrow, "Did she push you over?"

Miley hung her head.

"Miley, this is the second time this month! Something has to be done."

Miley sighed, "I know but—"

"But what, dear?" Ms. Lynn asked caringly.

"But I've kind of…done something bad to her…something that'll make the bullying much, much worse…"

"What did you do, Miley, dear? Did you try and get back at her or something?" Ms. Lynn asked, Miley could tell she'd been trained to ask these questions.

"No, it's not like that. I kind of took something from her, but it was an accident!" Miley said quickly, "I didn't want to take it from her, but deep down I wanted it more than anything, and—"

"Darling, what on earth are you talking about?" Ms. Lynn asked curiously.

Knowing that Nick could maybe hear them talking she tensed, "Nothing."

"No, tell me. It's good to get your emotions out, you know." Ms. Lynn advised, "Don't be scared to tell me."

Miley began to whisper, "I kind of took...her…boyfriend but now they're not going out anymore so—"

"Nick?" Ms. Lynn asked loudly.

"Shhh!" Miley begged, pointing to the door and whispering, "He's just out there!"

"Oh right, I'm really sorry."

Miley shook her head, "No it's okay." Then she gulped, "it's just, if Selena finds out that I love him then—"  
"Love him, Miley?" Ms. Lynn asked, "Does _he _know?"  
Miley nodded shamefully, almost in tears, "Imagine what she's going to do to me!"

"Miley, I think this is effecting you mentally. Just take it easy, and try to avoid Selena. Nick; I don't know, do what you want with him." Ms. Lynn told her, "Now, I think you should go back to class, I'm going to tell the principal about this…"

Miley looked frantic, but gave in. She sighed and thanked Ms. Lynn, and then slowly walked outside, where Nick was waiting for her, almost in tears. And when Miley saw him, leaned against the wall casually, she burst into tears.

"Oh my God," Nick mumbled, he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms her gently, pulling her closer to him.

Miley cried into his chest, fearing what she would do if Selena was watching them right now. She was scared, yet the happiest she'd ever been.

"Miles, what's wrong?" he asked, panic slowly rising in his voice.

Miley gulped, "N-nothing."

"Yeah right." Nick sighed, "How about we take the day off?"

"What?! We can't do that!" Miley sniffed.

"Yes we can," Nick replied, "You seem pretty down, and nothing makes me happier than skipping school for a day."

"But, that's you, I want to do lessons and—"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Please, Miley?"  
Miley thought for a moment, "But, where would we go?"  
"My house," Nick told her, "My parents are at work and my brothers are at school."

"Yeah, but…" Miley sighed; she had no excuse, "I guess one day wouldn't hurt."  
Nick smiled, "Okay then. Let's get to my car quick before anyone sees us."  
Miley felt a rush of adrenaline when they ran into the parking lot. She'd never skipped school before, and she had to admit, it felt pretty good. Nick fired the engine up and they were out of the school grounds in minutes.

"That was…cool," Miley laughed, although she was surprised she'd done something so…extreme. **(a/n: xD)**

"I know, right?" Nick grinned, "The teachers don't even know I'm gone half the time."

"You skip a lot?" Miley asked.

Nick nodded, "Yeah, all the time."

Miley's eyes widened a little, "Wow, I never thought you did because…I don't know, I just, see you around school a lot…"

Nick shrugged, "Oh. Which reminds me, I was gunna ask you, how many classes do we have together?"  
Miley blushed, but rummaged in her bag, "Damn it!" she mumbled, "I can't find my schedule, maybe I left it at school."

Nick pressed his lips together, "That's okay, I think mine's at home."

"Oh, that's good. Why do you want to know, anyway?" Miley asked, although, she was delighted to hear he wanted to what classes they had together.

Nick turned to face her and chuckled, "Why do you think?"

"I have no idea, you've never been bothered what classes we had together before."  
This made Nick tense, and his hands tightened on the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white. "Yeah, I was a jerk…"

Miley suddenly felt bad, "No, no, you weren't a jerk…" she said quickly, "You were just a bit…"

"A bit what?" he asked her, although his voice was not demanding, it was curious, "Evil? Completely and utterly horrible?"

Miley shook her head, "No, you weren't any of those things."

"Yeah, right." Nick scoffed, "I _know _I was, Miles."  
Miley sat motionless in her seat, staring at the moving road in front of them.

"Am I still…a jerk?" he asked her suddenly.

"No." Miley replied, "I think it was Selena who made you a little…mean."  
"Mean?" Nick chuckled, "I was much more than mean."

They arrived at Nick's house. Miley got out and walked to the door, Nick opened it for her, "Ladies first," he grinned.

"Why, thank you, sir." She giggled.

"You're very welcome, ma'am."

Miley stepped into the house and almost every object in it had a memory which she possessed. The TV, for instance, had been bought online and Miley had been there when it had gotten dropped off. Miley suddenly felt Nick's arms wrap around her waist from behind, she jumped a little, but smiled afterwards.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"We could do some homework…?" Miley suggested.

"Nah, too boring." Nick said, "How about we watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, sure." Miley smiled.

Nick kissed her cheek—making her flush bright red—and ran over the stack of movies beside his TV. "What movie?" he asked, skimming through them all with his index finger.

Miley sat down on the sofa and shrugged, "It's up to you."

Nick picked High School Musical 2 and sat down beside Miley.

"I haven't what this in ages," Miley smiled, "I love the High School Musical series!"

**(a/n: I know I have characters in the story from High School Musical but just…well…just pretend someone else is in the movie :D)**

She rested her head on Nick's shoulder and he began to stroke her hair. Miley smiled, and felt her eyes close slowly.

She opened her eyes to find herself in Nick's bedroom; curled up on the bed. She yawned and stretched her arms, turning her head. She saw a note on the bed side table and picked it up, it read:

_Miley,  
You fell asleep, so I brought you up here. If you need me, I'm downstairs.  
Nicky :P  
P.S: You look beautiful when you sleep. X  
_Miley read it over and over again, smiling more and more each time. She tucked the note in her pocket and decided to go downstairs. However, she turned her face into his pillow so she could take a whiff of his scent before leaving.

"You're awake!" Nick declared happily as Miley entered the room.

She walked over and sat next to him. He moved over so she had more room.

"Yeah…Oh, thanks for the note." Miley grinned.

Nick laughed, "It's okay."  
"Especially the P.S," Miley whispered, smiling, "That was really sweet of you…"

He smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth, "I was just telling the truth."

"Yeah right," Miley scoffed.

"What?" he asked her.

"Me? Beautiful? We're not even supposed to be mentioned in the same sentence."

"Well, you're wrong," Nick told her, "Because I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Oh, come on, that's the corniest thing ever, and totally untrue!" Miley smirked.

"Well, I'll prove it to you." He smiled big, and Miley raised an eyebrow.

He placed a lock of her hair behind her ear, and gently cupped her face with his hand. Miley gulped, but secretly, she was excited. He lent down and kissed her deeply, and she responded. Miley deepened it, like she always did, but this time, more aggressively. **(a/n: :O :O)** She wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling him closer to her. By this time, Nick was turned on. **(a/n: Lol. 'Turned on'. Am I the only one who thinks that's funny? xD) **Nick pushed her down gently, so he was kind of on top of her. Air soon became necessary, and they both reluctantly pulled away.

"I love this side of you," Nick chuckled.


	16. Chapter 16: My Girl

**A/n: Enjoy & review!**

Miley's Point Of View:

"What side if me?" I asked him. As far as I knew, I was just plain old Miley all the time.

"_This _side of you!" he grinned, "I mean, normally you're the shy girl…but when I kiss you you're like a animal!"

He laughed, which made me blush. Animal? Wow.

"Oh…That's a good thing, right?"

"Of course it is," he smiled, and started to stare right into my eyes.

So, I stared back. Big mistake. I stared into his gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes that you'd do anything for and…anyway, I was staring at him and looked like an idiot. He looked at me curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked randomly.

I didn't even have to think. The answer came out in a rush and I couldn't stop it.

"You."

Well, it worked because a huge smile spread across his amazingly perfect face. I smiled, "What are _you _thinking about?" I asked him.

"Oh, this beautiful, intelligent, amazing, perfect, pretty girl." He grinned.

"Wow, do I know her?" I asked, smiling like a kid at a candy store.

"Um, I don't know. You might know her. She has the most beautiful face you could ever imagine and deep, ocean eyes that every time I look into them I feel like the luckiest guy in the whole world."

"Woah, she must be lucky," I murmured.

"Nah, I think _I'm _the lucky one for having such an amazing girl. Well, to be honest, I don't even know if she _is _my girl yet…"

I smiled dreamily, "I'm sure she'd love to be your girl."

He smiled straight back at me, "You think so?"

"Sure I do."

There was an awkward silence, this would be Joe's time to run in and yell, "_AWKWARD_!" But, he wasn't there. It was just me and Nick.

His face edged closer to mine, "I don't know if I have the guts to ask her to be my girl…" he whispered.

"Why not?" I whispered back, "You're the most confident guy I know, and I'm one hundred percent sure she'll say yes."

"Yeah, well…" he paused, "She kinda…makes me nervous."

I swear, at that moment I could've squealed and hugged him. I made _the _Nick Gray _nervous_?!

"Oh, I'm sure she doesn't mean to. And I'm sure she's very sorry that she does," I mumbled.

"No, she can't help it."

There as another pause, all we could hear was each others breathing. So, I had two options: lay there like a weirdo _or _kiss him right there. Guess which one I chose? I wrapped my arms around his neck suddenly, and kissed him. It was weird, because Nick was normally the one who kissed _me_. But, it felt nice to kiss him, to take him by surprise. I could feel him smile as our lips met. So, I deepened it.

He pulled away, "Hey, hey, slow down, tiger," he chuckled, "What's the rush?"

"Sorry," I whispered, breathing embarrassingly heavy and unevenly.

"Nah, it's okay," he said soothingly. Nick put a lock of my hair behind my ear; "Miley?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Will you…would you…be my girl?" he asked, I was surprised to hear a little nervousness in his voice.

I bit my lower lip and smiled like a total weirdo, "I'd _love _to!"

He breathed out a sigh of relief and his breath flew across my face, causing me to giggle.

Nick got off of me and sat up, I sat up beside him.

"So…are we 'official' now?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah…if you want us to be…"

"You know what, Nicky? I'd ask for nothing more."

I noticed him smile when I said 'Nicky'. He didn't seemed annoyed by the nickname anymore. In fact, it looked like he was starting to like it. So, there I was, the luckiest girl in the world sat with the most perfect, amazing, handsome boy ever.

And then his Dad came in.


	17. Chapter 17: Invatation

**a/n: Hey! Pleasssee review. Oh yeah, I went bowling today with my year at school and Paranoid by the Jonas Brothers came on & we started dancing on the lanes xD. Hehe. Xx**

Miley's Point Of View:

I expected Nick's dad to start screaming and yelling, but instead, he stayed pretty calm. Although when he spoke, he sounded a little stressed.

"Nick, get in the kitchen, now." He ordered after staring at us.

I was used to Nick getting shouted at. When we were younger, we'd be playing in his back yard and he'd throw some mud and it'd hit a window and his dad or mom would come out and yell at him. To Nick's parents, I was an angel. But, sometimes, I had my moments. Like the time I put sand in Nick's hair when we were 8 and it took him five days to get it out. Bu this time, however, I was a little scared for him. I mean, what would you think if you got home early from work and your son is on the couch with a girl when he's supposed to be at school?

Nick got up slowly and followed his dad into the kitchen. His dad closed the door and I sat there anxiously, trying to act like everything was fine. I failed. I soon began to tear up, because, what if this meant I wasn't allowed to see Nick again? I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought, and then a giant yell came from the kitchen.

"Don't you _DARE _bring girls home from school when, not only you _have _a girlfriend but you're supposed to be at school! Don't you care about your education, Nicholas?" Paul, Nick's dad, yelled.

"Don't call me that!" Nick yelled back, "And yeah, I care about my education."

"Then why are you skipping school? And even better still, why is _Miley _skipping school with you?"

I dug my nails into the couch nervously.

It took Nick a while to respond, "She's here because I…brought her here."

"Why?"

I stared at the kitchen door, waiting for Nick's response. But I couldn't hear it, because he'd lowered his voice and all I could hear was a muffled mumble.

Nick's dad seemed to be calmer, and he spoke to Nick in a much more relaxed tone. I had the urge to burst into the kitchen and listen to their conversation. Okay…maybe bursting into the kitchen would be a bad idea.

The kitchen door suddenly swung open and I sat up straight like an idiot.

"Miley…" Paul began, "It's nice to, um, see you again…"

I turned to my head a tiny bit to see Nick standing nervously in doorway of the kitchen, leaning against one side of the door way, playing with his hands.

"I understand that you, um, don't want me to get you embarrassed so, I'm just going to come out and say it."  
I closed my eyes tight and wished I was somewhere, anywhere but there.

"Miley…do you have feelings for—"

"INTRODUCING DOCTOR DOUCHE BAG!!!" Joe yelled as he swung the front door open.

At that moment I could've kissed Joe's feet. I was so happy that he'd saved me from having an embarrassing conversation with Paul that I started laughing like a clown.

"Hey, Miley!" he smiled, and ran to sit next to me.

I smiled at him, "Hi, Joe."

Joe noticed his dad standing in front of me, he looked at Nick who was still leaned against the doorway and back to me.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Awkward silence.

"Awk_ward_…" Joe muttered in his famous way.

"Joseph, could you go to your bedroom or somewhere while I talk to Miley?" his dad asked.

"Uh sure…" Joe shrugged.

Joe left. Great. Whoopee.

"Now, Miley, as I was saying…" Paul started.

"Dad…" Nick whined.

"What now, Nick?" Paul asked Nick.

"Don't embarrasses her. I mean, ugh, I don't know…Just let her leave." Nick sighed.

Paul raised an eyebrow and looked at me again, "Miley, you don't mind if I ask you a simple question, do you?"

"Uh…" I whispered.

"So…uh…would you like to come to our house tonight? For, uh, dinner or something?" Paul asked.

I stared at him, then smiled, "Y-yeah!" I grinned.

I said my goodbyes and Nick walked home with me.

"What should I wear tonight?" I asked excitedly.

"It doesn't matter what you were, you still you beautiful," Nick told me.

"Aww, Nicky!" I cooed.

He chuckled lightly and kissed my nose, "Wear something causal."

"Like…?"

"A clown suit…?"

I laughed, "Oh yeah, great idea!"

Nick smiled, "Nah, just wear something you're comfortable in."

"Okay," I said, as I began to mentally run through all of my clothes.

"I'll see you tonight, then." Nick grinned.

"Yeah, see you." I smiled back.

"Sorry about my dad, by the way," Nick added quickly.

"Oh, that's okay."

"Mmm," Nick mumbled.

I noticed he was staring into thin air, deep in thought.

"Nicky?"

His head sprang up, "Yeah?"

I stud on my tiptoes and kissed him quickly.

I added, quite cutely before I ran into my house, "I love you."


	18. Chapter 18: Open Me Later

**a/n: so, hey guys! Thanks once again for the reviews ;D. So, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy it! :D **** I know this is out a bit earlier. But I really wanted to get it out there. 10 reviews?  
xoxoxo**

**Miley's POV:**

I closed the door to my house behind me quickly, leaving Nick standing there, smiling like an idiot. Well, he didn't look like an idiot, he looked cute…So, I skipped upstairs, and ran to my closet. It's times like these that I wish I had a larger selection of clothes. I stared at my clothed disappointedly.

"Damn it," I muttered.

I rushed to my mom's room in hope to find something of mine. Something feminine.

I finally found a gorgeous blue dress which I could wear with a denim jacket and my cowboy boots. I smiled at my discovery. It wasn't too dressy, or too casual, it was just right. I placed my outfit on my bed and went to get a shower. I shaved my legs—it was needed—and dried myself off. I quickly ran into my bedroom and began to put on my outfit.

After I was dressed—and I must say, it looked amazing—I curled my hair and applied some finishing touches with my make-up. I looked at myself in the mirror, and a beautiful girl stared back at me. She looked like the type of girl you see in magazines. I couldn't believe the girl staring back at me was…me.

---

Two hours had passed; it was now 5: 30. I started to worry. I mean, I didn't know what time I needed to be at Nick's. Absentmindedly, I began to fiddle with my mobile in my pocket. I sighed. Should I call him? Or, maybe I should call Joe and ask him what time I needed to be there, so I didn't seem too clingy.

But I wanted to hear his voice badly.

Darn it.

In the end, I called his house phone. There was a small slice of a chance he'd pick up. But he didn't pick up. His dad did.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paul, it's me. Um, I was just wondering; what time should I come to your house?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, um, how does 7 sound?" he offered.

"Cool, I'll be there. And thank you so much for inviting me over today, Paul."

"My pleasure, Miley," he chuckled.

I smiled, "Oh, okay then. See you soon!"

"Yes, bye, Miley."  
We hung up.

And then I realized something.

I'd just been talking to the dad of my boyfriend; and he didn't even know.

Or did he?

---

7 o'clock soon came. I left a note on the phone table telling my mom & dad where I was. I walked out of my house and crossed the road. Before I knew it, I was at Nick's house. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**No POV:**

When Miley knocked on the door, Nick, Joe, Kevin, Paul and Denise all sprang to their feet. Denise scurried to the door, and opened it. Nick stared at the doorway.

"Miley!" Denise cried, as she flung her arms around Miley.

"Hey," Miley giggled, hugging back.

Miley and Denise had a special relationship. They were like mother and daughter. Because Miley's parents used to work all the time—and still do—Denise looked after Miley and soon Miley had become part of the Gray family. Nick, Joe, and Kevin were like brothers to Miley. Paul and Denise were like parents to her, but Denise was someone who Miley could rely on, no matter what.

"Miley, you look beautiful," Denise declared, gesturing towards Miley's clothes and face.

"Thank you," Miley blushed.

Nick, Joe, Kevin and Paul—who were all stud around the table in which they were eating—all tried to get a glance of Miley.

"Well, come in." Denise smiled, moving aside so Miley could enter.

Nick stared at Miley, with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe she was his. How could he not see someone so beautiful before? Joe kicked Nick from under the table, "Stop staring!"

But Nick was not the only one who was amazed by Miley's beauty. Even Kevin and Joe were staring at her. This made Miley extremely self conscious. She stud beside Denise shyly, like a shy 3-year-old.

Nick, Kevin and Joe had been taught to treat a girl with respect. That meant standing up when a girl is about to sit down at a table, taking her coat, etc, etc.

Joe walked over to Miley, smiling, "May I take your coat, ma'am?"

Miley giggled, which made Nick smile, "Why, of course you can, sir."  
Joe gently took Miley's coat off her and placed it on the coat hanger and sat back down at his seat at the dining table.

This left Miley in her dress and cowboy boots. Because her chest was more visible now, she was extremely self conscious.

Denise pointed to the only empty seat at the table—the seat next to Nick. Miley took a deep breath and walked towards her seat. Nick pulled the chair out for her, smiling uncontrollably.

Miley smiled up and him, unable to break the gaze, "Thank you." She whispered.

When Miley was seated, Nick, Kevin, Joe, Paul and Denise all sat down at their seats.

"Tuck in!" Denise grinned.

Joe dived into his pasta like a hungry tiger. In seconds his face was covered in pasta sauce.

Miley looked at him and giggled. Nick smiled as he watched her laugh.

"Honestly, Joseph, where are your table manners? We have a guest round!" Paul sighed.

Joe swallowed, "Sorry, Dad."

"So, Miley, I hear you're a great song writer?" Denise piped up.

Miley blushed, "Well…I…Um,"

"Miley's an amazing song writer," Joe beamed.

"Truly amazing! You should've heard this song she did in poetry class. It was _awesome_!" Kevin chimed in.

Miley placed some pasta in her mouth.

"Oh, that's nice." Paul smiled.

Miley was unaware that all that time, Nick had been staring at her. Not in the weird way, but the adoring, caring kind of way. It wasn't until Denise told her son, "Nick, stop staring at our guest!" that Miley realized he'd been watching her.

Miley flushed scarlet.

"Sorry," Nick mumbled and started to play with his pasta.

A few minutes passed. Miley found herself having the time of her life with her favourite people. She knew that, even though she was falling in love with Nick, she was already in love with his family. Suddenly, Miley felt Nick's fingers intertwine with hers under the table. At first she jumped, but after a while the heat of his hand made her feel comfortable. Their hands parted as Denise came around the table to collect the empty plates.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked.

"Yes, it was amazing, Denise. Thank you." Miley smiled.

Paul left the table. Joe, Kevin, Nick and Miley soon departed, too.

"I should get going," Miley announced.

"Leaving so soon?" Joe pouted.

Miley giggled, "Sorry, Joe. My parents will be wondering what I'm up to. You know how paranoid they get. Well, I see you later. Thank you so much for having me round, guys."

"It was our pleasure, Miley!" Denise grinned as she gave Miley another huge hug.

"Yes, it, um, was," Paul noted.

Miley gulped. Why was Paul acting so strange around her?

"Shall I walk Miley home?" Nick asked, hopefully.

Paul nodded, and Denise agreed.

Miley and Nick left. The night was cold and dark.

"Crap," Miley muttered as they entered her front garden.

"What?" Nick asked her.

"I forgot my jacket, I left it at your house,"  
"I'd give you my jacket but…I kind of don't have one right now."

Miley laughed, "That's okay."

This was the time they both hated. Saying goodbye. Sure, they'd see each other the next day; but they still didn't want to part.

"So, um, thanks for having me tonight," Miley thanked.

"Pleasure," Nick grinned.

Miley suddenly hugged him, and breathed in his scent. Nick hugged back; then lightly kissed the top of her head.

"Miles?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"  
" Could you do me a huge favour?" he asked her.

"Anything," she replied.

Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. It had 'Open Me Later' written on it. Miley pulled away from the hug and looked at the paper curiously.

"I want you to open this before you go to sleep tonight," he told her.

"Okay," Miley nodded, "But, what is it?"

Nick tapped his nose and smirked, "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

Miley's lips curved a little, "Oh really?"

"Really."

"Okay, I'll open it," she smiled, "On one condition."

"What's that?" Nick inquired.

Miley pouted and pointed to her lips. Nick smiled as he realized what she was doing.

"Please, Nicky?" she begged.

Nick smiled and pulled her close to him. Her breathing intensified. He kissed her forehead and his lips travelled down her face until they reached hers. He kissed her slowly, gently, then pulled away.

Miley's face fell a bit, "Is that all?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Don't be greedy."

Miley folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

Nick chuckled, "Aw, I don't want to leave you in a mood."

"Then kiss me."

Nick sighed. He pulled her close to him once again and leaned in. He stopped, his face millimetres away from hers. His breath flew onto her face, causing her to shiver. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was teasing her. And it was driving her crazy. His kissed her quickly then pulled away, although his arm was still wrapped around her waist.

"Nicky," Miley whined.

"What?" he chuckled, as the pressure of his body on her intensified.

Miley's breathing became quick, uneven and heavy. She wondered how he had this much self control, as she just wanted to devour him.

"S-stop teasing m-me," she begged.

"'K,"

Nick pinned her up against the house roughly, yet gentle. He didn't want to hurt her. His lips found hers and her kissed her passionately. Soon enough, they were making out. Miley ran her fingers through his hair. Nick loved that. He smiled while kissing her. Air soon became necessary; they pulled away.

"Wow," Miley breathed.

Nick laughed. Miley stared at him adoringly. Her eyes were big, her smile was wide. She was glowing.

Nick kissed her forehead, "Goodnight," he whispered, "Don't forget your note."

"I won't." she promised.

Miley ran into her house, said goodnight to her parents, got ready for bed and pulled out the note.

She opened it slowly; carefully, she read the words on the page;

_I love you, too._


	19. Chapter 19: Going To Hell

**READ IF YOU WANT CRAZIER TO CONTINUE!!!!!!!  
Okay, so, I don't know how many more chapters of this story there will be. But, I've started writing a sequel. Yeah, I know I'm lame :P. So, I wanted to know if you guys did want a sequel. All I can say is Nick & Miley are 18 in the sequel. I haven't thought of a name for the sequel either, but I think it's going to be VERY good. :D. **

**Miley's Point Of View:**

I squealed when I read the note. I felt awesome. I felt like running up and down my street screaming. I felt like—

"Miley Ray Stewart!" My dad yelled, "What on earth are you screaming for?"

"Nothing, dad," I yelled back quickly.

I flung my head on my pillow and gently placed the note next to me. I know what you're thinking: That girl's gone _crazy_! Sleeping with a note?!

But to me it was the most normal thing ever.

--

The sun burst through my window the following morning. It was sunny outside, the sky was cloudless and piercing blue. The weather matched my mood. I got in the shower, got out, dried my hair, put on a blue top and some denim shorts, and went down for breakfast. Mom was already downstairs, she passed me some toast.

"Thanks," I smiled as I sunk my teeth into the crunchy toast.

She smiled at me and checked her watch, "You're up early." She examined.

"Yeah," I nodded.

Mom smiled at me half-heartedly, "Miles, is everything…okay?"

"Of course it is," I said quickly, "Why?"  
"Well," she took a deep breath, "You've suddenly started hanging out with Nick a lot more. I mean, that's a good thing, I think, but I'm confused. Isn't Selena his girlfriend? Didn't he just forget about you and go off with her?"

"Um, yeah," I mumbled, "But he's…ended it with Selena."

"Oh," My mom's eyes widened, "I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I," I mumbled under my breath.

The doorbell rang.

"Mitchie." Me and my mom stated in unison.

She kissed my cheek, "Have a nice day at school, hon."

"I will." I promised, "Love you!" I called as I opened the front door.

"Love you, too!" She called back.

Mitchie suddenly dragged me out of my house and smiled excitedly, "Tell me _everything_!" she demanded.

--

**Nick's Point Of View:**

It was a normal morning. Joe was running around in his boxers screaming, "There's a spider in my room! There's a spider in my room!" and I was sat at the kitchen counter eating Captain Crunch.

Kevin sat down beside me, "Dude."

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "Uh…hey?"

"Nick, come on, spit it out!" Kevin said.

"Yeah, dude, just say it already!" Joe ordered as he walked over to me and Kevin.

"Say what?" I asked, confused.

Kevin chuckled, "Like you don't know."  
"Uh, I don't know," I mumbled, "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

Joe nudged me, "_Hello_! It's starts with an 'M' and ends in 'iley'."

Crap.

"Uh, I don't know what you guys are talking about," I said quickly, standing up and putting my bowl in the sink.

"Yes you do!" Kevin protested.

"No I don't," I replied flatly, walking to the door.

Kevin and Joe dragged me back.

"Not so fast," Joe smirked.

"Nick, we know you like her. It's so _obvious_. You totally give it away last night. I mean, the way you were _staring _at her." Kevin said.

I looked down, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"So, you do like her?" Joe asked, smiling.

"I never said that," I objected.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Joe smirked, imitating me.

"You guys are so annoying!" I yelled and grabbed my car keys.

"_Nick's got a crush on Miley_!" Joe sang teasingly.

"Just shut up, Joe!" I sighed.

"Nick has a crush on who, exactly?" Mom asked as she entered the room.

"No one," I said quickly and darted for the door.

"Miley." Kevin and Joe smiled.

Great.

"Is that true, Nicholas?" Mom asked.

I sighed, but didn't turn around.

Kevin and Joe snickered.

"Oh." Mom said, "I thought so."

I turned on my heels, "Wait. You _thought _so?" I asked.

"Yes, of course," she smiled, "You made it pretty obvious last night. Oh, and you're father was telling me about what you said to him yesterday—"

"He promised he wouldn't tell you!" I whined.

"Now, now, Nicholas," mom grinned.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

I walked over to front door, got out, and slammed it.

--

**Miley's Point Of View:**

I stared at Mitchie uneasily, "Uh, tell you, um, what?"

"Details!" Mitchie squealed, throwing her arms in the air.

"About what?" I asked her nervously.

"Nick, duh!" she grinned.

We began to walk, "Um…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do! Joe told me everything…well, after I kinda forced him to…but that's not the point! The point is that there's something going on between you and Nick!"

I gulped, "It's kind of…private."

Mitchie pouted, "You can't even tell your best friend?"

I giggled, "Well, Mitch, he's…prefect!" I sighed, it was impossible to keep this from Mitchie, but maybe she could find out about the whole 'I love you' thing later.

"Whoa," Mitchie gasped, "Did you just say what I thought you said?"  
"I think so…"

"Miles, that's super!!!" she squealed.

I smiled, glad she was taking it so easily.

"I'm glad you're happy about it," I smiled, "I thought you were going to hate me for it."

Mitchie laughed, "I could never hate you, silly!"

"Yeah," I nodded, "The only thing I'm worried about is how Selena's going to take it…"  
Mitchie gulped, "Uh, yeah," she giggled nervously, "I'm guessing she's not gunna take it too good…"

--

We arrived at school a few minutes later. We walked through the parking lot until someone suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Get off me!" I yelled.

Mitchie sprang round, then raised an eyebrow.

"It's me," Nick chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else or…something." I mumbled.

Mitchie snickered.

"Yeah. Sorry." He apologized.

I nudged Mitchie in the ribs.

"Oh, well, I'll just be going." She smirked then ran off.

He smiled that heart braking smile at me, and my heart literally melted to the ground. Seriously. My knees suddenly got weak and I soon found myself knelt on the ground.

Nick lifted to up carefully, "Hey," he whispered, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I giggled; making myself look a complete idiot around him had become quite a habit.

He looked at me for a while, then shook his head, smiling. He made our stance seem casual. He whispered to me, through the corner of his mouth, "Miles, what I'm about to do is going to get us in deep shit. But, I was thinking about 'us' last and how people were going to react when they found out we're…you know…together. So I figured, if we're going to hell, we may as well enjoy the ride."

I stared at him, confused. He nudged me, so that I'd start walking. I began to walk, and he began to walk beside me, and I was still staring at him blankly. Then he put his arm over me, pulling me closer to him. This attracted the attention of just about every single person in the school parking lot. Which I guessed was soon to be the whole school. But, with Nick beside me, things didn't feel…bad. In fact, they felt natural. We entered the school.

Then Selena saw us. She ice glared me. I suddenly felt like the victim again.

--

(Lunch)

The bell rang, signalling lunch. I entered the cafeteria with Mitchie. Joe was waiting for us at our table. I smiled when I saw him.

"Hey!" He smiled, waving at us.

"Hey," Mitchie giggled as she sat next to him.

Joe kissed her, and Mitchie deepened it.

"Guys, not in front of me," I begged jokingly.

"Sorry," They both blushed as they pulled away from each other.

"Oh, Miles, you've got a surprise visitor today," Joe smirked at me.

"Huh?" I asked blankly.

Right on cue, the cafeteria doors swung open, revealing Nick Gray. My eyes darted to him, and I scanned his every move.

"Looks like someone got bit by the love bug…" Joe chuckled.

"Huh? What?" My head swung round again.

"You, duh," Mitchie laughed.

I blushed, "Whatever."

"Am I welcome here?" A velvety smooth voice asked from behind me.

A smile spread across my face, "Y-y-yeah…"

"No," Joe joked, "Now go and sit by at the Loser Table!"  
Nick rolled his eyes and at next to me.

"Dude, what's the deal?" Nick asked, his voice made me smile.

"The deal is that before today you'd rather be seen dead than sit with us." Joe explained, his tone was humorous, but it was also serious and questioning.

Nick stiffened, "Yeah, well, I'm sitting with you guys now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, only because of Mile—" Joe began, but Nick cut him off.

I blushed like a fool.

"Shut up, Joe," Nick growled.

"What? I'm just telling the truth." Joe smiled.

"Oh yeah," Mitchie giggled.

A few minutes in, Nick gently grabbed my hand from under the table and intertwined our fingers. I looked at him and smiled at him briefly.

Everything in the world was perfect.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Well, almost everything.

"Why aren't you sitting with us, Nick?" Selena pouted, running a finger through his dreamy curly hair, "I miss you."  
Nick sighed, "Selena, leave me alone."

Selena wrapped her arms around his neck and them dangle down his front, "I know you don't mean that," she whispered.

Nick stiffened. Dang, this girl was good.

"Selena," he said stiffly, "We're over. End of. Now leave me alone."

I began to stab my food. I knew it was wrong of me, but she was running her dirty little fingers all over him, I was…_jealous_.

"If you really wanted me to leave, you wouldn't let me do this, Nicky." Selena smiled, nodding her head towards her skinny arms.

I suddenly stud up, anger exploding in my body, wanting to be let out.

"I think Nick's made it pretty clear that he doesn't want you running your dirty little fingers all over him. Now, I suggest you leave." I said sternly, my jaw clenched.

"Really?" Selena smirked, removing her arms from Nick, "Who's gunna make me?"

I was so sick of her and everything she'd done to me. This was crossing the line. She could take me pride, my reputation, but she was _defiantly _not taking Nick from me. "I am," I replied.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked at us.

Selena took a step closer to me, "What'cha gunna do about it?"

"This," I replied.

Then I slapped her. Don't ask where it came from. Don't ask where I got the confidence to do it. She looked up at me, holding her cheek which was bright red.

"You bitch," she hissed.

"Miley," Mitchie said, tugging on my arm, "Sit down."

Selena walked over to her table, and I sat down. I felt triumphant, yet evil.

The cafeteria burst into action; chatting, whispering, rumour spreading.

"I can't believe I just did that," I whined, dropping my head in my hands.

Nick rubbed my back.

"She deserved it," Mitchie told me.

"Yeah," Joe agreed slowly.

It was right there that my life changed.

I was no longer known as 'Miley the Good Innocent Girl', I was known as 'Miley the Girl Who Stud Up to Selena'.

And, boy, did it feel good.


	20. Chapter 20: The Dress and The Date

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update in forever, but I was seriously considering cancelling this story. I just had major writer's block and I couldn't come up with any ideas for this chapter. But, I think it turned out pretty good. Please tell me what you think & REVIEW! Thanks guys.**

I walked home by myself that day; I left school early, before anyone could look for me. Sure, when I'd slapped Selena it'd felt kinda good, but now I felt horrible. Selena had done some evil things in the past, thing that make my tummy turn; but slapping her made _me_ the bully, didn't it? I shoved my hands in my pockets and sighed. There was only one person I needed, one person who would make everything alright. And that person was Nick. Call me crazy, but that boy is magic. If anything goes wrong, he's always there and he makes things better. But I told myself I didn't deserve him at that moment.

That was, until, he found me.

"Miley!" he called, catching up to me, "Miley, where'd you go? Me, Mitchie and Joe have been looking for you everywhere!"

I sighed and looked up at him, "I left early."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't deserve to walk home with anyone," I mumbled, looking down.

"Of course you do," he said, lifting my head up with his hand gently, "Miles, are you worrying about the whole Selena thing?"

"Um, kinda."

Nick caressed my face and I got the chills.

"Miley don't worry."

"I am, though," I sighed, trying not to look into his eyes, "What I did was wrong."

"No it wasn't. It was getting even."

"No, it was slapping her. I mean, I know she's not some innocent girl but slapping her was wrong." I told him.

"Miles, look at me," he said, his voice was gentle, caring.

"No," I whispered, looking away from him.

"Why not?" he asked, getting confused.

"Because if I look at you everything will be okay again."

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked, laughing a little.

"No…yes…no…maybe…I don't know!" I sighed, but gave in.

I looked at him and his brown eyes devoured mine.

"How about I take you out tonight?" he asked, smiling.

I bit my lip, "Like a f-first d-date?"

He nodded, "Yup."

"Sure."

So this must be what it feels like to win the lottery.

He checked his watch, "Okay, how about I pick you up at seven? I know this place we can go to…it's really great, I'm sure you'll love it."

"O-okay," I said.

I suddenly got the hiccups, and sounded like a little kid.

Nick laughed, "See you at seven?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…okay…sure," I said between hiccups.

Nick kissed my cheek. I didn't realize we were already at my house. Boy, time flies when you're having fun.

"Okay then. Bye, Miles," he waved once and crossed the road. He entered his house and I entered mine. Waiting for me, however, was a curious looking Mom.

"Uh, hey Mom," I smiled weakly; had she saw everything?

"Miley, what was Nick doing walking you home?" she asked.

"Um, you know, just walking home with me." I told her quickly.

"Miles, is there something going on between you two? Sorry for cramping your space and everything…but I've noticed you've been hanging with him a lot more…"

I hiccupped. Dang it.

"Mom!" I whined.

"So…is there is something?" she asked.

I sighed and looked away, "Yes…there is. I don't know if Nick's parents know or stuff but…" hiccup, "I really like him and," hiccup, "He's taking me on a," hiccup, "Um…date tonight."

"Aw, Miley that's so sweet! Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

I gulped, "Well…I didn't exactly know how far it was gunna go…" I mumbled, blushing a little.

"Well," my mom beamed, "We better get you ready for your date!"

I grinned; I was happy how well she was taking this. She dragged me upstairs like an excited teenager and began fumbling about in my closet. I love my mom, I really do, but we're nothing alike. She's into fashion, girly stuff, whereas I'd much rather fling on my Converses and go skating or something.

"Found anything?" I asked, trying to sound casual. I really wanted to look my best—I mean, _first _date, people!

"No." My mom said, pulling her head out of my closet. I was surprised to see her _smiling _"We'll have to go shopping," she beamed.

- - -

The next thing I know I'm in Forever 21 with my mom. She's flipping through all the clothes and I'm trying on a million bangles at a time like a little kid. My mom rushed over to me with a million dresses, "Do you like any of these?" she asked excitedly—I could tell she was excited about me coming shopping with her, I hardly come with her anymore.

"Not really," I tell her honestly, frowning a little, "Sorry Mom. I mean, they're all really nice but…you know, I want a perfect first date dress,"

"No, no, I understand," mom grinned. She rushed off again, in search of the perfect 'first date dress'.

I lingered around the Sale section. All of the 50% off stuff either had a broken zip, was ripped, or was out of fashion…or whatever it's called. However, out of the corner of my eye a dress caught my attention. I walked over to it and picked it up. It had a white sleeveless top half and a pink frilly bottom half. My mom rushed over to me with another million dresses, but when she saw the one I walk holding, she dropped them all on the floor.

"Miles, that dress is so beautiful!" she gasped, "You have to try it on! You'll look so amazing in it!"

For a moment, my own mother sounded like a teenager. Creepy.

I helped my mom pick up all the dresses and throw them on a random rack and we rushed to the changing rooms. I tried it on, and, it looked _amazing_. Seriously, I felt like a whole new person stepping into the dress and staring back at this beautiful girl in the mirror. Just like I had the night before. I stepped out of the changing room to find my mom looking at me in awe.

"Miles," she whispered, "You look so beautiful."

I blushed a little and looked at my reflection again. My mom came and stud behind me, "Honestly, Miles, you're so beautiful. You're growing up so beautifully..."

Oh God. No, no, no! My mom is gunna have a 'I Remember When You Were a Baby' speech.

"I remember when I first held you and you were such a beautiful baby…" she smiled.

I had to stop her. If she got really into her speech, she'd never stop.

"Uh, Mom, can I go and buy this dress now?" I asked her hopefully.

"Sure, sure." She said, snapping out of her speech, "But wait—you're not buying this! I am!"

"No," I argued, "My date, my dress."

"My daughter, my money." Mom grinned at me.

"Mom," I sighed, "I don't even know how much this dress costs…"

"40 dollars," my mom says, pointing to the tag.

My mouth dropped open, "What?! I found it in the sale!"

"Well, it was 80 dollars before so consider yourself lucky."

After a while, it was decided my mom would play for the dress. Soon enough, we got home—with 2 bags full of make up mom _insisted _we needed.

- - -

"Perfect!" I smiled, as I brushed on the final coat of mascara.

My mom walked over to me, "Oh God. Miles, you look so beautiful…Honestly, words cannot describe how beautiful you look. I have to take a picture!"

I rolled my eyes, but secretly, I thought I looked amazing, too. Sure, you don't want to be _too _classy on your first date or anything but…I don't know. I just looked so pretty. My outfit last night was noting against the one I was wearing now. I hadn't put to much make up on, just some mascara, some foundation—to make my face look smoother and softer…And feel it too, of course!—and some lip gloss. My hair was in its natural soft curls, flowing freely like they always did…but tonight my hair looked different—it looked like I wasn't trying to hard, but looked like I'd spent hours on it, if you know what I mean.

"Okay, I've found a camera," my mom announced, "Now, pose, Miley, pose!"

I rolled my eyes and flashed a small smiled to the camera. My mom pressed the button and the FLASH almost blinded me. She came to sit next to me and showed me the photo on the camera's screen, "Wait till I show your father how beautiful you looked tonight."

My eyes widened, "You're gunna show Daddy?" I asked anxiously. My dad's always been funny with me and boys. When I was 13, this guy from my class at school showed up at my house asking to go out with me. I didn't like him, and I was about to let him down easy, but then my dad came to the door and had a 'chat' with this boy. We never saw the boy again.

"Of course I am," My mom said, "Why not?"

"Well…he's going to ask why I was all dressed up, isn't he? And when you tell him I'm on a date, what's he gunna think?"  
My mom laughed, "Oh Miley! Don't be silly, your father _loves _Nick. He wont mind you're going on a date with him, I promise."

Before I could argue any more, there was a knock on the door. Suddenly, butterflies erupted in my stomach. It was 7 o'clock. He was here, waiting for me.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," I gasped, "Mom, I can't do this…I'm too nervous."

"Miley, it's okay. It's totally normal to be nervous. I'll go and answer the door and you wait up here. Then I'll shout you down and you can come down the stairs and Nick will be—"

Knock, knock.

I looked at my mom desperately, "It'll be okay, Miles." She promised, before planting a kiss on my forehead, and heading downstairs.

I heard her open the door and I could see Nick's awkward smile when he sees my mom. This also made another bunch of butterflies flutter around inside of me, but the good kind of butterflies. I closed my eyes, I was still super nervous. I heard my mom say something to Nick cheerfully, but I couldn't make it out exactly what she said. I could just hear a mumble which sounded like Nick, but yet again, I couldn't hear exactly what he said.

My mom said something else, that sounded like a 'Sure' and yelled my name. My stomach clenched and I began to breathe faster. I honestly cannot describe how nervous I was. I took a deep breath and choked out "Coming!" but I don't think my mom or Nick heard it because it was so quiet. I was wearing black high heels, and they made my walk to the top of the staircase even more nerve racking. I took a huge breath, and began walking down the stairs.

I looked at my mom; she was smiling proudly at me. But I couldn't look at Nick. I just couldn't. What if he thought I looked like a hooker or something? I reached the bottom of the stairs and finally plucked up the courage to look at my date. Trust me, he looked _amazing_. His hair was jelled a little, but still look natural and perfect, like it always is. He was wearing a white sleeved top, with the sleeves folded up at the bottom so they're a little off his elbow. He was also wearing a black tie, and some dark denim jeans with a brown belt. My heart melted to the ground when I saw him, standing in the doorway, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh wow," we said in unison when we saw each other.

We looked at each other for a while, just finding it impossible to take in each other's beauty…

"So," my mom said loudly, breaking the awkward silence, "Nick brought you flowers, Miley."

I blushed at my mom's comment. Can't she see I could _see _he'd brought my flowers? Reluctantly, I walked over to Nick, blushing like a idiot. He passed me the flowers and flashed his famous half smile that literally makes my heart melt. I took them from him and smelt them, "They're beautiful," I said, "Thank you so much."

"Aww, you guys are too cute! I _have _to get a picture of you guys!" My mom interrupted, holding up the camera.

"Mom!" I whined.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh…Nick's eyes are super sensitive to flashing lights!" I blurted out.

"They are?" Nick asked me, wearing his confused face—which looks totally adorable and for a moment I couldn't look away from him.

"Uh…I'll just go and get some water for these flowers!" I blushed, before running into the kitchen and praying that the last minute didn't happen.

I poured some water into a vase and put the flowers in them. I smiled at my creation then finally walked back into the hall. Mom and Nick were staring at me like I'd just danced around the house naked.

"R-ready to go?" I asked Nick nervously.

"S-sure," Nick said slowly.

I was about to drag him out of my house when all of a sudden he turned to my mom, "What time do you want Miley home, Mrs. Stewart?" he asked politely.

Aw, could you get any cuter?!

My mom thought for a moment, "Hmm…around 11, please, Nick."

"Will do," Nick nodded and smiled politely at my mom. Where had he learned to be so…professional with parents?

We were just about to walk out the door when my mom called Nick's name.

"Yes, Mrs. Stewart?" he asked in his adorably polite voice.

"Call me Tish," My mom grinned.

Nick chuckled a little and I blushed.

"Have a great time, guys!" My mom smiled. She pulled me into a hug, "I hope you have an amazing date, honey. Oh, and don't be making Nick's lips sore, you hear me?"

Oh. My. God.

I began to blush harder than ever. Did my mom really just say that? "Mom," I whined, "Don't be so embarrassing!"

Mom rolled her eyes and kissed my forehead, "See you later, honey."

I pulled away from my mom and dragged Nick outside. I slammed the door and folded my arms across my chest angrily as we walked to his car.

"Miles, what's wrong?" Nick asked me, half laughing.

What's wrong? Oh, I've just had the worst start to a date ever.

"My mom," I sighed, "She's so embarrassing."

"Nah," Nick smiled, unlocking his car, "She's just being a mom."  
I hopped into the passenger seat and put my seat belt on, "Do _normal _moms tell you not to get a guy's lips sore?"

Nick smirked a little, trying to hold back laughter. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"It's not funny!" I giggle, trying to sound serious.

Nick suddenly burst out laughing. His laughter is so adorable—it's not loud and annoying like most guy's laughs, it's kinda quiet, but so cute and perfect—it's one of those rare laughs that makes you smile, no matter how bad you're feeling.

I playfully pouted at him and he turned to me when his laugher had died down.

"It's not funny," I repeated, pouting.

He smirked a little, "Oh, I'm so sorry. However could I make it up to you?"

I stared at him for a while, and the smirk slowly disappears from his face. His face began to edge closer to mine. His breathing flows on my face, which makes me want to kiss him desperately. Before I know it, his lips are gently crushing mine. I don't know why, but there was something about that kiss that was extra special. We didn't deepen it, or try to devour each other. It was slow, and incredibly sweet.

Nick pulled away, and I frowned a little.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked me, smirking again.

"I-I…I-I…" I noticed I sounded like a babbling fool, so I just bit my lip and nodded.

"Good." He started up the engine and we began to drive off.

"W-where are we going?" I asked him, recovering from my blabbering streak.

"It's a surprise," Nick grinned.


	21. Chapter 21: Perfect Date? Check

**Hello there! :D Ha. So…I'm in a frightfully good mood right now ;). Soooo, this chapter has **_**a lot **_**in it. It's very fluffy, btw. But that might change. BWHAHHA. So, review! Haha. You guys are awesome, you know that, right? ;) Enjoy, Amigos!  
OMG! I am Soooo sorry! I haven't updated in forever, here's why: I was gunna upload this chapter before I went on vacation to Spain for ten days, but I had writer's block & only wrote half of the chapter. I came back, and still hadn't thought of any ideas. It took me forever to write this & I am really, really sorry. I hope you enjoy it because it took me so long & I worked to hard on it. Once again, sorry. :)**

"You know I don't like surprises," I told him, smirking a little.

"Well," he grinned, "I have a feeling you'll like this one."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Really."

He had this giant smirk on his face. He knew I hated not knowing something he knew. But, I was really excited for our date. I mean, we could have a romantic dinner in a giant trash can and I'd be happy—okay, let me rethink that one…

"We're here," Nick announced, parking up the car.

I looked around; the place didn't look familiar. It was dark, which didn't help me solve my curiosity at all. I unclipped my seat belt and took another look around. Nick got out of the car. Before I knew it, he'd opened my door.

I stepped out, "Thanks."

"Your welcome," he grinned, locking his car.

I took yet another look around—it was scarily quiet.

Nick suddenly came up from behind me, "Close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Because," he grinned, "That's what you're supposed to do. They do it in all the movies."

I giggled and closed my eyes.

"Promise you won't peek?" Nick asked, taking my hand.

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" he asked.

I found his pinky finger in the darkness and wrapped my pinky around his. "Pinky promise," I repeated.

"Okay," he said, "Don't let go of my hand, okay?"

"Okay."

He gripped onto my hand tighter and began to lead me. I kept expecting myself to fall over something. To my surprise, the ground began to get softer. My heels were sinking into the ground as I walked.

"We're here," Nick said softly, letting go of my hand.

I opened my eyes and my mouth dropped. We were on the beach. In front of us was a picnic mat, with a picnic basket placed beside it. Candles were hung from the near-by small trees, to give us some light. The sun was setting into the ocean and it was just so beautiful.

"It's...wow," I gasped, trying to take it all in, "It's so beautiful…"

"Well, you know," Nick shrugged, "It was nothing, really."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah, sure." I laughed a little, "Nick, it's amazing!"

He smirked, "Well, I do try my best."

We sat down on the mat and Nick pulled the basket over to us.

It wasn't until I thought of food that I realized how hungry I was. My stomach made a very embarrassing rumbling noise. I blushed hard.

Nick burst out laughing, "Hungry?" he asked.

"A little," I giggled.

"Good," he grinned, pulling out two sandwiches, "Because I brought our favourites."

I raised an eyebrow. He passed me the sandwich and I gasped, "Oh my God! You remembered!"  
He smiled and shrugged, "How could I forget?"

When we were five, me and Nick had be mucking around in his kitchen. We made a pickle, chocolate, and ketchup sandwich and it'd been our favourite snack ever since. Although; we hadn't made the snack nor eaten it in the past few years.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly, "It was really sweet of you to remember," I smiled.

He laughed, "Miles, I just remembered a sandwich."

"Well, it was still sweet."

"You know what else would be sweet? Me putting my sandwich in your hair if you don't get off me." He smirked.

I faked a gasp, "You wouldn't!"

He thought for a moment, then smiled, "Yeah, I probably wouldn't."

I pulled away from him and tapped his head, "Good little Nicky."

Nick almost spat out his sandwich, "What the hell?!"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Good little Nicky?" he asked, "Come on, Miley. I let you call me Nicky; this whole nickname thing has boundaries!"

I pouted, "Aw, I'm really sorry." I smirked, "But you know you love it."

"Do I?" he asked me.

"Yes, you do,"

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Really, now?"

"Really."

"Dude!"

"Man!"

"Radical!"

"Uh…monster trucks!"

We began laughing so hard we were clutching our sides. We didn't even know what was funny.

Our laughs slowly turned into giggles and faded away completely. I turned to look at the sunset—the sky was pink and orange; it was the most beautiful sunset I'd ever seen in my life.

I sighed happily, "The sunset is so beautiful tonight."

Nick looked at the sun and agreed, "Yeah, it is."

He pulled out some Coke for me got some Red Bull for him.

"Why are you so obsessed with Red Bull?" I asked him.

"It gives you wings," Nick pointed out like it the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right," I nodded slowly, "I forgot about that."

We drank in silence, just watching the sunset. After a while, the sky began to turn black, and stars began to twinkle above us.

"You wanna take a walk down the beach?" Nick asked me.

"Sure."

Nick stud up and offered me his hand. I gladly took it and he pulled me up.

However, in a matter of a second, Nick had pulled me up onto his back and began walking. I took a moment to register what had just happened.

"Put me down!" I giggled.

"No," Nick smirked.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

I sighed, "You're so stubborn."

"Yup."

Knowing I was defeated, I wrapped my arms around his neck and let them dangle down his front. I was very comfortable, actually.

"I must be getting heavy," I said quickly, "Put me down or you'll get crushed."

"_Heavy_," Nick scoffed, "Miles, you're as light as a feather."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said, rolling my eyes, "There's no need to play the big tough guy, Nick. I don't mind just walking."

"I'm not putting you down," Nick said.

"Why not, Nickyy?" I whined.

"Because I'm just not."  
I giggled, "Okay, okay, you win."

We walked—well, Nick walked—for a while longer, just enjoying each other's company. I found it hard to believe we'd only been 'officially' going out for less than a week. It just felt so natural to be with him; it didn't feel like we had to push ourselves to get to know each other, because we already did.

Nick finally stopped walking and I slid off his back. We both lay down on the sand and stared at the stars. Nick took hold of my hand and intertwined our fingers. I decided that holding my hand was just Nick's 'thing'.

I snuggled up to Nick; he was so warm and soft and…you get the idea. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we both stared into the sky like it was a giant T.V.

"So, are you feeling better about the Selena thing?" Nick asked me.

"I guess so," I shrugged, "I still feel like I'm the bad guy, though."

"No, you're not the bad guy," Nick said, "You were just making a stand."

"Maybe I was," I sighed, "But I want to apologize to her tomorrow. I want to smooth things out."

Nick laughed a little, "You're a really sweet girl, Miley."

I smiled, partly to myself, and said, "And you're a cool dude with awesome hair."

Nick laughed, "What can I say? My hair is just the definition of awesomeness."

I rolled on top of him and ran fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"You like that, huh?" I asked.

He nodded his head, "Very much."

I pecked him quickly on the lips before rolling over and laying on the sand again.

"Miley?"

"Yeah?" I answered, curious.

"I've always loved you."

**a/n: ohhh nick has some explaining to do ;)**


End file.
